


Эхо

by alena1405



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Action, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alena1405/pseuds/alena1405
Summary: 215 год (через 20 лет после окончания основного сериала).Восемь глав о миссии и несколько слов о любви. На задании, вдали от Дуо, Хиро в очередной раз понимает, что именно для него действительно важно.Фанфик написан в 2007 году, ранее размещался на "дневниках".
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy





	1. Chapter 1

Хиро поднял взгляд от фаянсовой раковины и встретился глазами со своим отражением. Лицо в зеркале уже перестало казаться незнакомым, как и новое кодовое имя, и рабочая легенда, давшая ему другой возраст и чьё-то чужое прошлое. Ради задания, ему вновь пришлось отказаться от своей жизни, правда, в этот раз - лишь на несколько месяцев.  
Официально, Хиро Юи сейчас проходил курс лечения в центральной клинике Медицинской академии, оправляясь после тяжелого ранения, полученного в ходе выполнения очередной операции. На деле, он действительно пострадал при взрыве в грузовой зоне космопорта одной из колоний, но ранение оказалось не слишком серьезным, и происшествием решено было воспользоваться, чтобы отправить на важное задание наиболее компетентного агента.  
Эта миссия не потребовала от Хиро каких-то сверх усилий, и он мог пожаловаться разве что на чрезмерную длительность командировки. Впрочем, поначалу всё происходило даже слишком быстро, и с Земли до Марса шаттл долетел за несколько часов, что само по себе было удивительно: Хиро ещё помнил времена, когда добираться с Земли до красной планеты было и очень долго, и очень дорого. Но завод по производству особо скоростных космических шаттлов пользовался только собственной продукцией, как на дальних, так и на местных рейсах. После пересадки, от Марса до конечного пункта назначения его домчали за считанные минуты.  
И лишь оказавшись на территории предприятия, Хиро своими глазами убедился, что далеко не всё здесь соответствует тому, что можно было бы назвать продвинутыми технологиями. Условия жизни персонала давали хорошее представление о том, почему люди работают здесь не просто за большие, а за очень большие деньги.  
Завод располагался в корпусе полуразрушенной колонии, которая по околоземным меркам считалась бы непригодной для жизни. Когда-то, ещё перед войной, множество таких расселенных колоний было переведено с геостационарных орбит на орбиту Марса, под предлогом их будущего использования при освоении планеты. Как потом оказалось, цель была совсем иной, но, так или иначе, теперь эти мертвые гиганты космическим мусором окружали далекую планету. Но несколько лет назад, в одном из этих саркофагов зародилась жизнь - жизнь непростая, но бурная и деятельная. На Земле и по всем колониям вербовались инженеры, пилоты и механики, закупалось оборудование и материалы, заключались долгосрочные договора. Уже тогда эта деловая активность привлекла внимание их службы, поскольку в проект явно были вовлечены колоссальные средства и большие амбиции, однако, так и не удалось выявить никаких признаков противоправной деятельности, тем более что настолько удаленные объекты по умолчанию считались свободной экономической зоной. И вот теперь, спустя более чем десять лет, завод по производству шаттлов нового типа стал одним из самых известных и успешных предприятий. Несмотря на тяжелые условия жизни, от желающих получить здесь работу не было отбоя, ведь несколько месяцев работы здесь обеспечивали годы безбедной жизни на Земле. Но Хиро повезло: по документам, у него была более чем достаточная квалификация. Впрочем, и не только по документам.  
По новому паспорту он звался Саймон Джонсон, тридцати восьми лет, что прибавляло три года к его настоящему возрасту. В резюме значилось военное училище, а также опыт работы механиком и пилотом. Хиро с честью выдержал короткий испытательный срок, и его зачислили в штат на проверку готовой продукции, заключавшуюся в многократных рейсах на Марс или в близлежащие необитаемые колонии, где были оборудованы посадочные площадки. Интенсивные нагрузки компенсировались большим количеством свободного времени, которое Хиро мог посвятить своей настоящей работе.  
Собственно, предметом расследования был относительно высокий процент смертности среди сотрудников предприятия. На Земле или в околоземных колониях таким делом занялась бы полиция, но эта зона не попадала под юрисдикцию гражданских служб. Официальная проверка уже проводилась и не дала никаких результатов: рабочие здесь не подвергались чрезмерным перегрузкам, а медицинское обслуживание было поставлено даже лучше, чем полагалось по стандартным нормам. К администрации завода смогли предъявить только одно требование: их обязали знакомить с тревожной статистикой каждого вновь принимаемого работника, чтобы человек мог сознательно сделать свой выбор. Это требование выполнялось неукоснительно, в чем Хиро сам имел возможность убедиться: прежде чем подписать контракт, он прочитал документ с не очень приятными показателями и расписался, что с предупреждением ознакомлен.  
С тех пор вот уже несколько месяцев он собирал сведения, разговаривая с людьми и просто наблюдая за происходящим. И чем ближе он знакомился с этим суровым миром, тем больше убеждался, что данные официальной проверки не так уж далеки от истины. Космическая колония вовсе не была тюрьмой, при желании её можно было покинуть ближайшим рейсом, и администрация не чинила к этому никаких препятствий. С сотрудниками заключались только краткосрочные контракты, поэтому, даже уехав раньше времени, рабочие не так уж много теряли на неустойках. Информация, собранная ещё на Земле, подтверждала, что уволившиеся с завода сполна получали оговоренную плату плюс премиальные, и потом жили в своё удовольствие где-нибудь на Земле или в колониях последних поколений. Изредка, некоторые из них даже возвращались на завод, чтобы ещё подзаработать.  
Но никто не жил на заводе очень долго. Были корифеи, поселившиеся здесь чуть ли не со времен основания, но таких можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Остальные выдерживали год-два, а потом бежали отсюда сломя голову. Многие срывались ещё раньше. Хиро был уверен, что с ним подобного бы не произошло, он хорошо контролировал свои эмоции, но если он и не чувствовал коготков паники, царапающих по сердцу, то по крайней мере понимал, откуда они берутся.  
Люди были созданы для жизни на земном расстоянии от Солнца. Грандиозная программа освоения Марса разбилась вовсе не о финансы или технологию: препятствием стали сами пионеры, с энтузиазмом взявшиеся за колонизацию, но слишком быстро по одному, или группами вернувшиеся обратно. На красной планете осталась лишь пара небольших городов, с немногочисленным населением, видимо из числа тех, у кого был иммунитет к боязни быть оторванными от животворящего светила.  
Хиро не мог забыть трагедии, так или иначе коснувшейся всех его друзей: для Нойн три года жизни на Марсе окончились тяжелейшим нервным срывом. С тех пор Лукреция жила в одном из земных санаториев, специально выбранном за то, что он размещался в зоне с наибольшим количеством солнечных дней в году. Но даже спустя много лет, Нойн так и не избавилась от панического страха перед темнотой. В остальном, она была вполне адекватна, но сама же с грустью признавала, что в нормальном обществе ей уже нет места.  
А вот на Зекса… Да, Хиро так и не научился звать его Мириалдо. На Зекса годы жизни на Марсе никак не повлияли. И первоначально планировалось, что именно Зекс, а не Хиро будет выполнять это задание. Но, как сказал Максвелл: "Этому никакая пластическая операция не поможет!" И это было правдой, даже если не принимать во внимание царственную осанку бывшего принца, едва ли обычную для простого пилота. Что можно было сделать с его волосами, которые реально перекрасить или скрыть париком на однодневное задание, но разве спрячешь этот платиновый блеск на долгие месяцы?  
Что касается Хиро, то он здесь не выделялся среди других пилотов-испытателей. Основу группы составляли мужчины от тридцати пяти до сорока пяти лет. Некоторые - с военным образованием и даже боевым прошлым. Хиро не собирался привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, и потому не проявлял чудес летного мастерства. В кругу пилотов он числился на хорошем счету, но премий за особые заслуги не отхватывал.  
С пилотами Хиро старался поддерживать дружеские отношения, но ради выполнения задания этих знакомств было недостаточно, и довольно быстро ему удалось наладить контакт не только с рабочими, но даже с некоторыми представителями администрации. Лет двадцать назад Хиро не смог бы сыграть роль дружелюбного, общительного парня, даже если бы захотел. Теперь ему даже играть не приходилось.  
Давно подмечено, что если два человека очень долго живут вместе, то они становятся всё более похожими друг на друга.  
Так Максвелл неожиданно открыл в себе способность учиться упорно и целенаправленно и за четыре года получил два высших образования. В тот период Хиро приходилось силком оттаскивать его от компьютера, в ответ на все свои доводы получая неизменное: "Кто бы говорил!"  
Так Хиро научился чувствовать себя своим в веселых шумных компаниях, и дружеские вечеринки больше не казались ему напрасной тратой времени. Стены их квартиры украшали десятки фотографий со всех курортов мира, но даже на снимках, запечатлевших многочисленные группы, центром внимания всегда были они с Дуо.  
Здесь, на заводе, новый пилот в первые же дни заслужил репутацию "славного парня", которого охотно приглашали на вечеринки, а то и просто звали поболтать. На самом деле, Хиро больше слушал, но может быть именно поэтому он для некоторых быстро стал чуть ли не лучшим другом. Вместе со своими знакомыми Хиро побывал почти во всех помещениях завода, даже там, где пилоту делать было нечего. Но это не возбранялось: на предприятии не существовало промышленных тайн, все чертежи и технологии находились в открытом доступе. Добросовестных конкурентов здесь не опасались. "Сможете повторить?" - спрашивал в рекламе коммерческий директор. Можно было спроектировать шаттлы с аналогичными техническими характеристиками, можно даже было сделать их из ганданиума, давно переставшего быть стратегическим материалом. Но сколько лет надо, чтобы построить гигантский полуавтоматический завод, способный выпускать шаттлы сразу нескольких различных моделей? Да ещё и в свободной от налогов зоне.  
Но если промышленной конкуренции опасаться не приходилось, то к угрозе терроризма здесь относились просто параноидально. Это можно было понять: завод находился в открытом космосе и даже незначительный взрыв, который на земном заводе нанес бы небольшой урон, здесь уничтожил бы всё. Вот почему камеры слежения были установлены с тройным резервированием, а сотрудников службы безопасности было ненамного меньше, чем рабочих.  
Хиро, пропутешествовавший почти по всем переходам и закоулкам, быстро попал на заметку начальнику службы безопасности. И он сам знал это, но даже не пытался избавиться от повышенного внимания, ведь он не собирался устанавливать жучки или взламывать закрытые двери. Он просто смотрел, слушал и делал выводы.  
Будущий отчет виделся достаточно оптимистичным, именно потому, что Хиро так ничего и не обнаружил. Отрицательный результат - тоже результат, хотя ещё большой вопрос, что в данном случае считать отрицательным. Условия жизни на заводе были неблагоприятными, хоть администрация и делала всё возможное, чтобы уменьшить стресс. Рабочие знали, на что идут, и, в сущности, их положение немногим отличалось от жизни тех, кто работал на строительстве новых колоний около Земли. Кстати, среди строителей колоний процент смертности был также высок, что приписывали работе в открытом космосе. Но ведь и здесь рабочие жили не на внутренней поверхности герметичной колонии, как это полагалось. Колония была частично разрушена, и люди жили в стенках корпуса, в тех помещениях, которые в полноценной колонии предназначены для технических нужд. Замкнутое пространство и металлические стены, за которыми - мертвый космос, вот вам и основа для стресса. Смерть от сердечно-сосудистых заболеваний - ещё не самое худшее, что может произойти в таких условиях. Но, приглашая новых сотрудников, администрация не обещала им курорт и райские кущи: каждому доступно объясняли, что высокие оклады - это плата за риск, за трудную жизнь и тяжелую работу. Здесь не было не только детей, но даже несовершеннолетних, и, невзирая на протесты феминисток, сюда не допускали женщин. Здесь работали взрослые мужчины, сами взявшие на себя ответственность за свою жизнь и за свое будущее, и если кто-то из них не выдерживал, то, по большому счету, это было всего лишь ещё одной формой платы за риск.

* * *  
Хиро заключал контракт на полгода, но всего за три с небольшим месяца он выяснил всё, что ему требовалось, и теперь не видел смысла в том, чтобы дорабатывать здесь оставшийся срок. Вчера он подал заявление о досрочном завершении договора, официальным порядком, за две недели до окончания календарного месяца, и с сегодняшнего утра считал дни, оставшиеся до возвращения. Ещё четырнадцать дней.  
Мысленно, Хиро уже видел себя на Земле, рядом с Максвеллом. Он и не думал, что будет так скучать, ведь, откровенно говоря, их совместная жизнь никогда не была идиллией, и порой то один, то другой высказывал предложение, что надо бы немного отдохнуть друг от друга. Что ж, Хиро отдохнул. Достаточно, чтобы поклясться себе в одном: больше никогда!  
Но мечты Хиро немного опережали события, и в самом ближайшем будущем его ждали ещё несколько рабочих дней и не менее десятка плановых полетов. Впрочем, сегодня у него был выходной, и этот день он решил посвятить прощальной экскурсии по заводу. Жизнь здесь была суровой, но Хиро знал, что увезет отсюда немало хороших воспоминаний: новые друзья, корпоративные праздники, спортивные соревнования, в которых он всегда принимал участие. Навсегда запомнится и хулиганский внеплановый полет сразу трех шаттлов с гонкой на скорость до соседней колонии, и выволочка, которую ему и двум другим участникам устроил потом начальник группы испытателей. В общем, эти месяцы были не бездарно потраченным временем, а приключением, о котором будет что рассказать. Единственным неприятным моментом, который ожидал впереди, была ещё одна пластическая операция - на этот раз чтобы вернуть своё настоящее лицо.  
Пройдясь по производственным цехам и в очередной раз с уважением оценив масштабы предприятия, Хиро направился в вычислительный центр, в котором был частым гостем с тех пор, как подружился с техническим директором.  
На время этого задания Хиро запретил себе проявлять повышенный интерес к компьютерам, а если и приходилось садиться за клавиатуру, то он демонстративно печатал очень медленно, двумя пальцами. Излишняя предосторожность, но Хиро предпочел перестраховаться, чтобы не вызывать ненужных ассоциаций. Мужчина в возрасте от тридцати пяти до сорока, с синими глазами и темно-коричневыми волосами, прекрасный пилот, грамотный механик, отличный спортсмен и мастер рукопашного боя - это описание оставалось достаточно расплывчатым. Но если к этому набору прибавляли фразу "и компьютерный гений", то процент уверенных ответов: "Хиро Юи!" значительно превышал вероятностные показатели. Вот почему Саймон Джонсон компьютерным гением не был, и в вычислительный центр заходил только для того, чтобы поболтать со своим приятелем.  
Так сложилось, что именно технический директор стал здесь его лучшим другом. Сейчас уже трудно было поверить, что их первое знакомство вовсе не предвещало будущих хороших отношений, а вышло несколько настороженным. Директора звали Кевин Джонсон, и, представляя их друг другу, начальник отдела кадров не упустил случая пошутить: "Вы случайно не родственники?" На что Хиро холодно ответил, что не замечает никакого фамильного сходства. На самом деле, он вовсе не пытался вести себя недружелюбно, просто полагал, что с главами администрации следует поддерживать строго официальные отношения.  
Позже Хиро убедился, что, несмотря на высокий пост, его временный однофамилец больше дорожит не своим статусом, а интересами дела. Он являлся не только техническим директором, но и главным инженером, и, как оказалось, именно он изобрел тот уникальный двигатель, благодаря которому новые шаттлы были лучшими в Солнечной системе. Живое воплощение золотого фонда предприятия, этот человек не вознесся на пьедестал, а оставался в гуще событий, и все, даже простые рабочие, называли его не по должности или фамилии, а просто "Кей". Спустя короткое время, Хиро тоже начал звать его только так, и сам не заметил, как стал завсегдатаем в вычислительном центре. Теперь, когда до его отлета из колонии оставались считанные дни, Хиро не сомневался в одном: если он и будет о чем-то сожалеть, то в первую очередь о том, что прервется эта дружба.  
Самый демократичный представитель административной верхушки был из тех, кто работает по пятнадцать часов в сутки. Его почти всегда можно было застать на рабочем месте, и сегодняшний день не стал исключением. Войдя в просторное помещение, Хиро вместо приветствия был встречен вопросом:  
\- Это правда, что ты подал заявление об увольнении?  
Отрицать очевидное не имело смысла, и Хиро только пожал плечами.  
\- Жаль, очень жаль, - проговорил Кей, вместе с креслом разворачиваясь к компьютеру. - Но на первое испытание новой модели ты ещё останешься?  
\- Разумеется, - ответил Хиро, садясь в соседнее кресло, - Испытание через три дня, а у меня впереди ещё две недели.  
\- Это хорошо… Не хотелось бы перепоручать это кому-то другому.  
\- Что ж так? - спросил Хиро, - Я ведь не лучший из пилотов.  
\- Может быть. Зато надежный. Как сейф.  
Когда Кей начинал говорить отрывистыми фразами, это значило, что его сейчас больше волнует то, что он видит на экране компьютера, чем происходящее вокруг. Хиро ничего не ответил, не желая отвлекать его. Он просто наблюдал, с интересом и легкой завистью. Себя Хиро не без оснований считал экспертом в области программирования, но Кей принадлежал к другой категории - это был компьютерный Бог.  
Хиро немного знал о его прошлом: военный инженер, до войны работавший в одном из конструкторских бюро OZ, а во время войны получивший некоторый боевой опыт и тяжелое ранение. Теперь, в сорок пять лет, он был техническим директором самого перспективного предприятия. С какой стороны ни посмотри - очень удачная карьера. Внешне Кей неплохо выглядел: приятное лицо с голубыми глазами, длинные светло-коричневые волосы, которые он обыкновенно завязывал в хвост, и спортивная, разве что несколько худощавая фигура. Он не являлся сторонником формальной одежды, поэтому носил обычно джинсы и рубашку, иногда - в комплекте с техническим жилетом, многочисленные кармашки которого были набиты всякой необходимой мелочью.  
Минут через десять Кей наконец-то отвлекся от компьютера, и из ближайшего принтера тут же поползли листы распечатки.  
\- Это тебе, - сказал Кей, махнув рукой в направлении принтера, - Сжатая подборка, на что следует обратить особое внимание при управлении новой моделью. Изучи на досуге. Впрочем, если не хочешь, можешь не читать, всё равно в первый раз мы полетим вместе.  
Хиро проворно сгреб распечатку, мысленно пообещав себе выучить всё наизусть.  
В этот момент двери вычислительного центра открылись, и помещение наполнил голос коммерческого директора, который не умел ограничиваться коротким приветствием: его вступительная речь всегда занимала не менее тридцати секунд. На этот раз, он не уложился и в две минуты, поскольку только сегодня вернулся из рейса с Земли, и теперь пытался выразить одной фразой все впечатления от поездки.  
\- А это кто с тобой? - перебил его Кей.  
Остановленный посреди речи, Майлз несколько секунд собирался с мыслями, чтобы по обыкновению витиевато ответить на простой вопрос. И во время короткой паузы внимание Кея и Хиро было приковано к незнакомому молодому человеку, который с достоинством выдержал пристальные взгляды.  
\- Это тот, о ком ты так долго мечтал! - нашелся, наконец, Майлз, - Молодой и перспективный! Ему только восемнадцать, но он уже окончил полный курс университета, и имеет собственные разработки в области высоких технологий…  
\- Замечательно, - Кей кивнул, не сводя глаз с юноши, - Но неужели такой молодой и перспективный не смог найти себе достойного рабочего места поближе к Земле?  
Майлз открыл было рот, но молодой человек шагнул вперед, собираясь ответить сам за себя.  
\- Я легко мог найти работу на Земле, - негромко сказал он, - Я рассматривал несколько предложений. Но я хотел бы работать здесь.  
Он сделал небольшую паузу, и, слегка наклонив голову, в намеке на формальный поклон, всё так же спокойно прибавил:  
\- Если вы не возражаете.  
\- Не возражаю, - Кей улыбнулся, - Теперь я, наконец, могу услышать ваше имя?  
Майлз, оставшийся где-то за кулисами событий, растерянно произнес:  
\- А я разве не сказал?..  
\- Энди Лоран, - проговорил молодой человек, протягивая руку собеседнику.  
Кей встал с кресла, чтобы ответить на рукопожатие, и Хиро, наблюдавший за этой сценой, подумал, что молодому человеку очень повезло: о лучшем начальнике, чем Кей, и мечтать было нельзя. За прошедшие недели Хиро не раз пожалел, что выбрал легенду пилота, а не программиста; в этом случае время, проведенное здесь, оставило бы ещё больше приятных воспоминаний.  
\- А вы случайно не родственники?  
Вопрос заставил Хиро вздрогнуть, в особенности потому, что на этот раз его задал Кей. Хиро удивленно посмотрел на него и увидел, как тот медленно переводит взгляд с него на Лорана и обратно.  
\- Нет.  
\- Не думаю.  
Они ответили это одновременно и так же одновременно посмотрели друг на друга, обменявшись сдержанными улыбками. Оба поняли, что имелось в виду: у Лорана и Хиро был одинаковый оттенок непослушных темных волос и почти идентичный цвет глаз. На этом, впрочем, сходство и заканчивалось, даже если сделать поправку на почти двадцатилетнюю разницу в возрасте. Но, глядя на совершенно незнакомого ему парня, Хиро лишь усилием воли отогнал непрошеную мысль о значимости случайных совпадений. Сейчас Энди Лоран был внешне куда больше похож на Хиро Юи, чем он сам.

* * *  
Новая модель шаттла отличалась прежде всего габаритами. Даже в гигантской зоне космопорта она выглядела внушительно, а другие модели по соседству с ней казались прогулочными авиетками.  
\- У первого рейса - никакой специальной программы, - сказал Кей, - Главное долететь.  
\- На самом деле, главное - это взлететь, - отозвался Хиро, скептически разглядывая серебристую махину, - А там уже по ходу дела разберемся.  
\- Скафандры я на всякий случай погрузил, - сообщил вездесущий начальник службы безопасности.  
\- Он тоже с нами летит? - спросил Хиро у Кея.  
\- Боюсь, что так…  
\- Модель уникальная, будет лучше, если я лично за всем присмотрю, - сказал Нил.  
\- Тогда захвати ещё человек десять из ваших, - попросил Кей.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Для балласта.  
\- Так….  
Нил зашагал к шаттлу и нарочно громко крикнул:  
\- Скафандр Джонсона можете выгрузить!  
\- Которого из Джонсонов? - поинтересовался техник, высовываясь из люка.  
\- Обоих! - рявкнул Нил.  
Хиро и Кей переглянулись, сдерживая смех.  
Неизвестно, поймал Нил Кея на слове, или так планировалось с самого начала, но в первый рейс на шаттле кроме технического персонала отправились десять сотрудников службы безопасности во главе с начальником. Впрочем, во время полета все они сидели в пассажирском отсеке, а в пилотской кабине находились только Хиро, Кей и Энди Лоран.  
Сам полёт… Это была песня! Теперь Хиро знал, что, уехав, будет сожалеть ещё об одном: больше ему не придется управлять такой машиной. Он уже привык, что двигатели этого завода давали равномерное ускорение, но никак не ожидал, что это сработает и для аппарата с такой значительной взлетной массой. Плохо было только то, что полет слишком быстро закончился, даже притом, что на этот раз пунктом назначения был не один из соседних объектов, а колония, расположенная в другом стационарном кластере.  
\- Давайте сразу обратно? - предложил Хиро, когда шаттл занял своё место в причальной зоне космопорта.  
Ему не хотелось отрывать рук от штурвала.  
\- Не так скоро, - ответил Кей, - Это был первый рейс, надо провести технические замеры. Назад полетим только завтра.  
Пилот с сожалением пожал плечами, но возражать не стал. Изобретателю виднее.  
\- При таких возможностях, - заметил Хиро, - Можно уже подумывать о выходе за пределы Солнечной системы.  
\- Кто знает, кто знает, - загадочно ответил Кей.  
\- Какое время потребуется такому шаттлу, чтобы долететь отсюда до Земли? - спросил Лоран.  
\- Зависит от взаимного расположения планет, но в любом случае не больше нескольких часов.  
Хиро решил, что у него нет настроения слушать умозаключения об относительных скоростях. После захватывающего дух перелета, ему хотелось немного размяться.  
Выбравшись из шаттла, он отправился исследовать окрестности, и довольно быстро убедился, что ничего интересного он тут не обнаружит. Эту колонию частично восстановили только в зоне, прилегающей к космопорту, и область, в которой можно было безопасно перемещаться, оказалась очень ограниченной. Некоторые из тупиков заканчивались шлюзовыми камерами, но Хиро не испытывал желания лезть туда без скафандра: в мертвых колониях всегда существовал риск нарваться на выход в открытый космос.  
Тем не менее, даже на эту короткую разведку Хиро удалось убить немало времени. По часам, день близился к вечеру, и он отправился в гостиницу космопорта, думая о том, что завтра его ждет обратный рейс и ещё только десять дней, оставшихся до возвращения на Землю.  
Питание в столовой было организовано на высшем уровне, но сама гостиница оказалась класса "минус пять звездочек": крохотные комнатушки и общая душевая - одна на всех.  
Когда Хиро вошел в душевую, то увидел, что он тут не один: кто-то мылся под самой дальней от входа стойкой; по длинным волосам он легко опознал Кея. Хиро не стал приближаться и включил первый попавшийся душ. Он не знал, что вдруг заставило его повернуться через пару минут, но он посмотрел - и замер, не думая о том, что кто-то может застать его за подглядыванием. Кей не делал ничего особенного - просто запрокинул голову, смывая мыльную пену с волос, но при этом он поднял руки и встряхнул головой точно таким жестом, как это делал Дуо. Может быть, все, носившие длинные волосы, делали именно так. И на самом деле, Хиро не усмотрел никакого сходства, даже притом, что потемневшие от воды волосы Кея приобрели такой знакомый оттенок… Но волосы Дуо были значительно длиннее: он теперь носил не такую длинную косу, как в юности, но его распущенные волосы достигали середины бедер, а у Кея доставали только до лопаток. Нет, Хиро не увидел никакого сходства, просто вдруг особенно остро ощутил, как ему не хватает Дуо. Он отвернулся, зажмурив глаза, и сунул голову под струи воды. Десять дней показались немыслимо большим сроком.  
Он не возбудился - во всяком случае, не в физиологическом смысле. В тридцать пять лет уже не нужен выдающийся самоконтроль, чтобы подобного не происходило. Но позже, добравшись до постели, Хиро понял, что не сможет уснуть. Обратный рейс был назначен на полдень, и Хиро решил, что он ещё успеет полноценно выспаться, если сейчас не станет маяться бессонницей. Для начала надо было проветрить голову, прогулявшись по просторам космопорта, потом вернуться в постель и погасить остаточное напряжение обычным способом, после чего можно будет спокойно уснуть. План выглядел безупречно.  
Выйдя из гостиницы, Хиро немного подумал и решил пройтись вдоль стены космопорта, рассудив, что этих нескольких километров по периметру ему вполне хватит. Но он прошел совсем немного, когда его внимание привлек электромобиль, оставленный у одного из выходов. Хиро помнил, что в конце этого коридора - шлюзовая камера, и что днем электрокара тут не было. Заинтересовавшись, Хиро шагнул в темный коридор, подумав, что быть может в этой колонии всё-таки отыщется что-нибудь неожиданное.  
Он ещё не дошел до конца коридора, когда увидел свет и услышал голоса. Хиро не знал, почему вдруг почувствовал неясную тревогу, заставившую его остаться на месте и не подойти к тем, кто разговаривал у самой шлюзовой камеры. Первые несколько секунд он не мог разобрать слов, но потом сосредоточился, и для начала опознал собеседников по голосам. Более низкий принадлежал, без сомнения, Нилу. Другой голос узнать было ещё проще - немного хриплый, из тех, что называют "сорванными" - голос Кея. Только сейчас он звучал как-то иначе, Хиро не смог бы сказать, в чем разница, но такой тон совершенно не ассоциировался у него с голосом друга.  
\- А я и не сомневаюсь, что Лоран подослан этими… "Предотвратителями", - говорил в этот момент Кей, - Черт, придумали же название!  
\- И с чего такая уверенность?  
\- С того, что все, настолько талантливые, именно там и работают!  
\- Если ты его подозреваешь, так какого ж ты первым делом потащил его прямо сюда?  
\- Но здесь нет ничего подозрительного… Если не знать, где искать.  
Хиро услышал лязг закрываемого люка шлюзовой камеры. Несколько секунд царила тишина, заставившая его гадать, остались ли собеседники с этой стороны люка, или закрылись на противоположной. Но звук приближающихся шагов быстро рассеял его сомнения, и Хиро метнулся назад, помня, что где-то на полпути к выходу было ответвление коридора… Он вовремя успел затаиться в темноте, и двое прошли мимо, не заметив его.  
Вскоре шаги затихли, а потом Хиро услышал звук отъезжающего электромобиля. Не раздумывая, он вернулся в основной коридор и пошел по направлению к шлюзовой камере. Похоже, в этой колонии действительно БЫЛО что-то неожиданное…  
На входном люке камеры не оказалось ни электронного замка, ни даже механического кода. Такие предосторожности излишни в необитаемой колонии. Всего-то и нужно: повернуть ворот с этой стороны, пересечь небольшую камеру и повернуть ворот выходного люка. Вторую процедуру Хиро проводил с опаской: Кей и Нил вышли отсюда без скафандров, но кто знает… Но когда люк приоткрылся на миллиметры, и не послышалось свиста вытягиваемого воздуха, Хиро убедился, что с той стороны нормальное атмосферное давление.  
Камера открылась в такой же темный коридор, как и со стороны входа.  
Только этот коридор оказался намного короче, и, пройдя всего пару десятков шагов, Хиро очутился в просторном помещении, не уступавшем по размеру космопорту. А может быть, это и был ещё один космопорт - некоторые колонии строились по индивидуальным проектам. Огромный зал освещался слабым рассеянным светом, и в этом свете обрисовались силуэты машин, которые Хиро надеялся уже никогда не увидеть.  
Десятки мобилсьютов, с привычными антропоморфными очертаниями, и в то же время не напоминающие ни один из ранее виденных. Прежде всего, эти были намного крупнее - больше любого из Гандамов. Конечно же, на самом деле это и были Гандамы; завод на законных основаниях имел собственную линию по производству ганданиума для корпусов своих шаттлов, и вот куда, оказывается, уходили излишки… Хиро не мог даже предположить, где же организовали отливку и сборку деталей этих мобилсьютов. Явно не на главном заводе, где каждый цех вдоль и поперек изучили многочисленные комиссии. Но сейчас раздумывать над этим не было времени, главное - выбраться отсюда незамеченным, чтобы сообщить своим о новой угрозе.  
Угроза действительно была серьезной. Раньше никому и в голову не приходило искать базы террористов в окрестностях Марса. Слишком далеко, доставка даже самого совершенного оружия стала бы процессом долгим и весьма проблематичным. Но теперь шаттлы долетали до Земли за несколько часов, а одна новая модель, которую он испытывал сегодня, могла поднять на борт десяток таких мобилсьютов! Похоже, кому-то до сих пор не давала покоя мысль о мировом господстве.


	2. Chapter 2

Хиро не собирался задерживаться здесь ни одной лишней секунды. Незачем было детально изучать грозное оружие, когда беглого взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что перед ним шедевр инженерной мысли. Вот только восторга эта картина не вызывала. Такие машины не имели права на существование, особенно теперь, когда жизнь начинало уже второе поколение, не знавшее войны.  
Хиро повернулся, направляясь туда, откуда пришел, и вдруг замер, краем глаза уловив какое-то движение. Он резко оглянулся, но не заметил ничего подозрительного; звук собственного дыхания показался неестественно громким в мертвой тишине. Полумрак и эмоциональное напряжение сыграли с ним обычную злую шутку, заставив видеть врага в каждой тени. Несколько глубоких вздохов - и Хиро успокоился; встрепенувшееся было сердце снова забилось ровно. Но тревога не улеглась. Призрак несуществующей опасности вернул его из планов на будущее к сиюминутным проблемам. До этого Хиро думал о том, как в срочном порядке передать полученную информацию в штаб. Теперь он понял, что куда важнее другое: как самому выбраться отсюда.  
Не зная заранее, с чем столкнется, Хиро не особенно задумывался о последствиях своих действий, и только сейчас понял, сколько ошибок уже успел совершить. Ненароком раскрытая тайна была из тех, что подразумевают высокий уровень секретности, не допускающий появления постороннего свидетеля. И если это всё-таки произошло...  
Звук взводимого курка Хиро безошибочно различил бы и в тысяче случайных шумов.  
\- Стоять!  
Голос Нила прозвучал негромко, но такого тона обычно слушаются, особенно если у говорящего в руке пистолет. Хиро застыл, даже не думая делать резких движений. Он хорошо помнил, что на заводе Нил иногда участвовал в спортивных состязаниях, и пусть командные игры были не его коньком, зато стрелял он без промаха, в том числе и по движущейся мишени.  
\- Так, - продолжал Нил, - Теперь медленно подними руки и повернись.  
Хиро сделал, как ему было сказано. Мысли были заняты не непосредственной опасностью: с этим он сейчас ничего не мог поделать. Хиро уже понял, где допустил чудовищный промах. Он слышал два голоса у шлюзовой камеры, а после - шаги двух уходящих человек, из чего заключил, что путь свободен. О том, что в коридоре могло быть ещё сколько угодно людей, не подававших голоса, он подумал только теперь. Как и о том, что в этом зале сейчас может находиться не только Нил, и неизвестно, сколько ещё человек держат его под прицелом.  
\- Не спалось? - с издевкой спросил Нил.  
Хиро наконец-то различил его силуэт, почти слившийся с тенью ближайшего мобилсьюта. Достаточно близко для выстрела, но слишком далеко для попытки навязать рукопашную. Нил поднял пистолет, и Хиро успел подумать, что его смерть не окажется напрасной: его коллеги перевернут всё на Марсе и в окрестностях, и обязательно найдут эту колонию с её смертельно опасной начинкой. Если только... Если только эти мобилсьюты не будут задействованы прежде, чем его хватятся! В штабе не знали, что он собирался вернуться на два месяца раньше срока.  
\- Не горячись.  
Ещё один голос из темноты прозвучал почти умиротворяюще.  
\- А что прикажешь делать? - огрызнулся Нил.  
\- Пуля в лоб - это не решение, - спокойно сказал Кей, - На какой несчастный случай ты это спишешь?  
\- Выкинем в открытый космос. Пропал без вести. Его и искать-то не станут!  
\- Уверен?  
\- Почти, - сквозь зубы процедил Нил, но пистолет всё-таки опустил.  
Кея Хиро так и не увидел, сколько ни вглядывался в сгущение теней там, откуда доносился его голос. Не приходилось сомневаться, что Кей тоже вооружен, и у Хиро не было желания проверять его меткость на себе. Умереть он всегда успеет, а сейчас его целью было выжить, и тогда, быть может, ещё представится шанс спасти эту миссию от полного провала.  
\- Я бы предложил не пускать в расход ценный материал, - Кей произнес это, словно размышлял вслух, - Раз уж он сам к нам пришел.  
\- А на что он может сгодиться? - недовольно спросил Нил.  
\- Например, я знаю, что у вас до сих пор некомплект в вашей бригаде "божественного возмездия"...  
\- Но ты ж сам говорил, что пилот должен быть из бывших военных и уметь водить хоть какой-то мобилсьют!  
\- Он окончил военное училище. В те времена каждый кадет получал навыки управления как минимум "Львом".  
Хиро слушал разговор этих двоих, и сам не знал, изумляться ему или негодовать: они решали его судьбу так, словно его тут и не было. Но, похоже, у него действительно появился шанс.  
\- Умеешь водить мобилсьют? - спросил Нил.  
\- "Лев", "Овен", - быстро перечислил Хиро.  
Более громкие названия сейчас были бы не уместны.  
\- А с таким, как эти, справишься?  
Хиро посмотрел на механических гигантов, не веря, что его могли спросить о чем-то подобном. Неужели они думают, что под страхом смерти он согласится пилотировать их мобилсьют? Ну, пусть ему только дадут добраться до пилотской кабины!  
\- Можно попробовать, - сказал он, постаравшись, чтобы это прозвучало нерешительно.  
\- Справится, - сказал Кей, - Они все справляются.  
Неожиданно на головном гребне одного из Гандамов вспыхнул прожектор, и Хиро опустил поднятые руки, заслоняя глаза от слепящего света.  
\- Руки! - угрожающе прикрикнул Нил.  
\- Не дергайся, он не вооружен, - сказал Кей, - Пусть опустит руки, если хочет.  
Хиро уже успел привыкнуть к яркому свету, направленный поток которого шел выше его головы. Пользуясь разрешением, он опустил руки и немного склонил голову, глядя из-под падающей на глаза челки. Дизайн незнакомых мобилсьютов не вызывал нареканий: простота и функциональность, без эффектных изысков. В цветовой гамме преобладал серебристо-серый с незначительными включениями черного и синего - стандартный "авиационный" цвет, такой же, как у шаттлов с их завода.  
И только пробежав взглядом по Гандамам, Хиро, наконец, посмотрел на людей. Он почти хотел увидеть перемены, но это были те самые Кей и Нил, с которыми он был знаком уже не первый месяц. И если в друзьях у начальника службы безопасности он никогда не ходил, то Кей - совсем иное дело. Теперь их дружба превратилась даже не в воспоминание, она казалась горькой ошибкой.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - проговорил Кей, но в его голосе не было сожаления, скорее - досада.  
\- Может и хорошо, что я не стал стрелять, - заметил Нил.  
\- Значит, теперь это придется сделать мне, - сказал Кей, поднимая руку.  
Хиро даже не попытался ничего предпринять и просто смотрел на пистолет, почти не веря в происходящее. А он уже думал, что всё начало складываться в его пользу!  
Звук выстрела показался ему слишком тихим, и, приготовившись к обжигающей боли, он вскрикнул от неожиданности, почувствовав всего лишь укол в бедро. Игла пробила плотную ткань пилотского комбинезона и глубоко вонзилась в тело. Колени подогнулись почти сразу, и, падая на пол, Хиро успел подумать, что у транквилизаторов тоже бывают смертельные дозы. Оставалось только надеяться, что это не тот случай.

* * *

Хиро очнулся на узкой кровати в том самом гостиничном номере, из которого вышел... теперь уже неизвестно, какое время назад. Маленькая комнатка была тесноватой даже для одного, а втроем тут и вовсе нечего было делать, но опасного свидетеля явно не хотели выпускать из виду. Кей сидел на единственном стуле, Нил стоял, прислонившись спиной к двери.  
Едва шевельнувшись, Хиро почувствовал наручники на запястьях, и, подняв руки, убедился в худшем: наручники были те самые, "OZ-овские", с которыми он ничего не смог бы сделать при всей своей силе.  
\- Только не вздумай поднимать шум, - предостерег его Нил, показывая пистолет с глушителем, - Сейчас мы отправим из колонии посторонних, потом займемся тобой.  
Через несколько секунд в коридоре послышались голоса.  
\- А почему мы возвращаемся другим шаттлом? - спрашивал у кого-то Лоран, - С этим что-то не в порядке?  
\- С нашими шаттлами всегда всё в порядке, - прозвучал ответ, - Просто не всё успели замерить и отрегулировать, так что обратный рейс перенесли на завтра. А нам тут нечего рассиживаться, на заводе полно работы.  
Голоса затихли в отдалении.  
\- Разумно ли оставлять его без присмотра? - спросил Кей.  
\- Выбора нет, - ответил Нил, - Не могу же я разорваться! И потом, даже если Лоран и правда "из этих", здесь он ничего не видел, а на заводе ничего не найдет. Мои ребята приглядят за ним.  
Несмотря на серьезность собственного положения, Хиро мысленно порадовался, что его тюремщики сами себе выдумали несуществующую проблему. Он-то прекрасно знал, что Лоран не мог быть агентом Превентерс. Со всеми коллегами Хиро был знаком лично, а если каких-то новичков и успели принять за время его отсутствия, то их не могли так быстро отправить на самостоятельное задание. Но вся эта ситуация была ему на руку: пока Кей и Нил искали шпионов в другом месте, он сам оставался для них всего лишь обывателем, ставшим жертвой собственного любопытства. Теперь бы только убедительно отыграть эту роль до тех пор, пока ему не позволят добраться до Гандама!  
Впрочем, роль была не такой уж и сложной. От него не требовалось изображать страх и растерянность, напротив, он вел себя как человек с ничуть не заниженной самооценкой, но дороживший своей жизнью. Вот почему были допустимы и возмущенные взгляды, и даже короткие ругательства, но всё - в пределах разумного, чтобы не раздражать тюремщиков.  
Пока его вели по полутемным переходам, Хиро даже не думал о попытке к бегству. Может быть, ему и удалось бы затеряться в мертвой колонии, но что потом? Отсюда не выбраться своим ходом.  
Хиро ожидал, что его приведут в тот самый зал с мобилсьютами, но конечным пунктом оказалось относительно небольшое помещение, в котором уместился только один Гандам. Одна из стен комнаты представляла собой герметичный люк - технический выход на внутреннюю поверхность колонии.  
Здесь с Хиро сняли наручники, но теперь он снова был под прицелом, и на этот раз пистолет Кея выглядел настоящим.  
\- Переодевайся! - скомандовал Нил, показывая на "дутый" комбинезон такого же серебристо-серого цвета, как Гандам.  
Хиро быстро переоделся и первым делом ощупал руками "воротник" комбинезона. Судя по всему, сюда ещё полагался шлем.  
\- Шлем в кабине, - ответил Кей на его вопросительный взгляд, - Подожди. Сперва я сам поднимусь.  
Кей направился к мобилсьюту, и Хиро, которого уже начало утомлять происходящее, подумал, не воспользоваться ли моментом, чтобы выбить пистолет из руки Нила. Сейчас расстояние было оптимальным... Но, словно почуяв его настрой, Нил не сводил с него глаз, следя за каждым движением. Тогда Хиро с самым независимым видом отвернулся и стал смотреть, как Кей поднимается на почти двадцатиметровую высоту.  
Добравшись до кабины, Кей вернул подъемник вниз, и теперь пришла очередь Хиро. Нил остался внизу.  
Когда Хиро шагнул на откидную крышку люка пилотской кабины, пистолет в руках Кея чуть не вызвал у него улыбку. Угрожать такой игрушкой, в то же время предоставляя в его распоряжение могучую смертоносную машину! На что враги рассчитывали, интересно знать? Что он станет покорно выполнять их команды, даже заняв место в кресле пилота? Эта мысль его почти позабавила.  
\- Объясняю задание, - заговорил Кей, - Когда главный люк откроется, выводи мобилсьют во внутреннюю часть колонии. Там находятся две мобильные куклы. Уничтожь их и возвращайся.  
\- Вот так сразу? - удивился Хиро, - Я же ещё не знаю, как управлять этим мобилсьютом!  
\- Не сложнее, чем другими, - ответил Кей, - В любом случае, это не твоя проблема: система тебе всё подскажет.  
Хиро пожал плечами и сел в пилотское кресло. Немного осмотревшись, он убедился, что панель управления и впрямь выглядит не слишком сложной.  
\- Ладно, попробую, - кивнул он.  
\- Тогда я пошел, - сказал Кей, - Сначала надень шлем, без него основные системы не включатся.  
Высунувшись из кабины, Хиро проследил, как Кей быстро спустился вниз, и они с Нилом вышли из помещения; дверь в коридор захлопнулась.  
Хиро повертел в руках круглый шлем, начиненный какой-то электроникой, и подумал, что ничего другого ему тут всё равно не остается делать. С этой мыслью, Хиро надел шлем, плотно прижав нижнюю часть к воротнику, и услышал характерный звук сработавших электромагнитных зажимов. Теперь его костюм был полностью герметичным: хоть сейчас в открытый космос. Оставалось только закрыть люк пилотской кабины.  
Все переключатели были подписаны должным образом, и Хиро не пришлось экспериментировать. Он поднял нужный рычаг, и люк кабины плавно, но быстро закрылся, отрезав внешний свет, зато тут же усилилась подсветка внутри. Похоже, все стандартные режимы были настроены оптимальным образом.  
Хиро проверил уровень энергии и данные о боезапасе, и с изумлением обнаружил, что ради простого теста ему выдали полностью оснащенный мобилсьют. Что-то тут было не так. Не мог же он, в самом деле, поверить, что Кей с Нилом дружно сошли с ума и сами предоставили ему оружие, с помощью которого запросто можно разнести в клочья всю эту колонию! Или они думали, что имеют дело с неопытным пилотом, который просто не поймет, какую возможность получил?  
На экране обзора Хиро увидел, как стена комнаты медленно отползает в сторону, открывая выход. Он положил руки на рычаги управления, и, повинуясь пилоту, Гандам сделал один шаг вперед.  
А потом то ли перед глазами, то ли в мозгу полыхнула ослепительная вспышка, и это было последним, что он запомнил.

* * *  
На этот раз сознание возвращалось труднее, через страшную головную боль и гулкий стук крови в ушах.  
\- Очнулся, - прозвучал чей-то голос, показавшийся слишком громким.  
Хиро поморщился, с трудом подавив глухой стон. Глаза открывать не хотелось, он не сомневался, что от яркого света голова разболится ещё сильнее.  
\- Давай-давай, оживай, некогда нам тут с тобой!  
Кто-то потряс его за плечо, Хиро медленно открыл глаза и увидел рядом с собой Нила. Постепенно и остальное окружение начало доходить до его сознания. Хиро понял, что лежит на металлическом полу, причем почти раздетый - в одних трусах и майке, а на его руки и ноги налеплены присоски каких-то датчиков.  
\- На удивление хорошие показатели, - сказал где-то рядом Кей.  
\- А чего ты хотел? Он же у нас спортсмен.  
\- Это...  
Хиро сам не услышал своего голоса, и, с трудом сглотнув, попробовал ещё раз:  
\- Это была система "Зеро"?  
\- Нет, - коротко ответил Кей.  
Хиро сел на полу и машинально сорвал с себя все присоски, провода которых вели к какому-то портативному медицинскому прибору. Никто его не останавливал, и не целился в него из пистолета. Это было бы сейчас излишней предосторожностью: Хиро чувствовал такую слабость, как будто впервые поднялся с больничной койки после тяжелого ранения.  
\- Считай, что тебе повезло, - сказал Кей, - Для многих первое испытание заканчивается кровоизлиянием в мозг. В среднем, только двое из трех выживают.  
По губам Хиро мелькнуло слабое подобие усмешки. Он только что получил исчерпывающий ответ на своё первоначальное задание. Но, похоже, его отчета в штабе теперь не дождутся.  
\- А как называется то... что это было? - спросил он.  
Хиро и сам знал, что это не "Зеро", это было гораздо хуже. Придя в себя, он поначалу решил, что просто сразу потерял сознание в кабине, но сейчас к нему возвращались какие-то картины-воспоминания, происходившие вроде бы и не с ним, но в то же время - с его участием. Теперь он знал, что бой во внутренней части колонии всё-таки состоялся, и две мобильные куклы были уничтожены и разнесены на куски. Но он не помнил ни как вошел в эту битву, ни как вышел из неё.  
\- Какая разница, как назвать? - сказал Кей, - Главное, что оно работает.  
Что-то в этой реплике зацепило внимание Хиро, знакомые нотки из тех дней, когда они были ещё друзьями и искренне радовались успехам друг друга.  
\- Твое изобретение? - догадался Хиро.  
\- Все эти мобилсьюты - моя разработка! - не без гордости ответил Кей.  
\- Ещё один сумасшедший ученый... - пробормотал Хиро, - И зачем тебе это надо? Хочешь завоевать мир или что?  
Кей вдруг улыбнулся своей прежней открытой улыбкой и, подойдя к Хиро, протянул ему руку. Хиро чуть помедлил, но всё-таки принял руку помощи и поднялся на ноги, чего не смог бы сейчас сделать самостоятельно. Придерживаясь за плечо Кея, Хиро добрался до металлического ящика в углу помещения и сел, постепенно приходя в себя.  
\- Не пойми неправильно, - сказал Кей, - Это не моя игра. Я просто выполняю заказ.

* * *  
Всего через час Хиро уже нормально себя чувствовал. При его роде деятельности и образе жизни, он не дожил бы до своих лет, если бы не его уникальная способность быстро восстанавливаться. Скрывать свою вернувшуюся бодрость не имело смысла, потому что наручники на него надели сразу после того, как он оделся.  
Все трое сидели в столовой гостиницы, и Хиро, как ни в чем не бывало, с аппетитом поглощал горячий обед. Некоторые привычки, подцепленные от Максвелла, без сомнения способствовали выживанию.  
Нил, вечно занятый охотой на ведьм, смотрел на пилота с повышенной подозрительностью.  
\- Что? - спросил Хиро, которому вскоре надоел этот взгляд.  
\- Ты просто монстр какой-то, - сказал Нил, - Для первой битвы, ты справился прямо-таки слишком хорошо. Уверен, что никогда не принимал участия в боевых действиях?  
Хиро только пожал плечами. У Саймона Джонсона действительно не было боевого опыта - в год войны он ещё учился, и его так и не призвали. Но свои собственные навыки Хиро не смог скрыть от системы, которая контролировала его действия лучше заправского гипнотизера. Кей, сам того не зная, неожиданно пришел к нему на помощь, предположив:  
\- Наверное, был лучшим кадетом на своем курсе?  
\- Точно, - подтвердил Хиро, - Номер Один!  
\- Да так и остался активистом, - проворчал Нил, - Мало того, что на заводе все закутки облазал, так ещё и здесь решил продолжить! Что, в детстве в скаутов не наигрался?  
\- В детстве некогда было, - честно ответил Хиро.  
\- Ну, теперь получишь по полной программе.  
Нил перевел взгляд на Кея и продолжал:  
\- Надо везти его к боссу.  
\- Что значит, к боссу? - в голосе Кея прозвучало сдержанное возмущение, - Я ещё когда говорил, что мне нужен хоть один человек для чистоты эксперимента! И он обещал.  
\- Я знаю, но я на себя ответственность не возьму. Если босс сам разрешит - тогда делай с ним, что хочешь. Так что, давай отправляться. Чем быстрее начнем, тем быстрее ты его получишь.  
\- Хорошо.  
Кей тут же поднялся с места и направился к двери.  
\- Черт... Буквальный, как алгоритм, - проворчал Нил, посмотрев ему вслед, - Даже чай не допил. Ладно, пошли.  
Свой стаканчик с чаем Хиро накрыл крышкой и прихватил с собой.  
Заняв одно из боковых кресел в кабине шаттла, Хиро закончил обед, держа стакан обеими руками по причине наручников.  
\- А кто шаттл-то поведет? - спохватился вдруг Нил.  
\- Ты умеешь управлять такими машинами? - спросил Кей.  
\- Идиотский вопрос! Ты же знаешь, что нет.  
\- Тогда какие варианты? - Кей усмехнулся и сел в главное пилотское кресло.  
\- Ээээ..... послушай, Джонсон, - заговорил Нил, - Я тут подумал, может не надо торопиться? Давай вызовем обычный шаттл с базы? Ты уже больше десяти лет не летал. И мы ещё не знаем, сможет ли эта громадина сесть на планету...  
Нил заткнулся, убедившись, что Кей его попросту не слушает. Пилот пребывал в своем собственном мире, со странной полуулыбкой глядя на приборную панель. Потом он вдруг решительно выпрямился в кресле, переплел пальцы и вытянул руки вперед, так, что костяшки хрустнули.  
\- Ну, вздрогнули! - словно бы сам себе сказал он и приступил к делу.  
Хиро смотрел на него, как зачарованный. Кей переводил рычаги и переключатели так, словно жил в этот момент под какую-то только ему слышную музыку. Хиро понял, что перед ним один из собратьев - человек, влюбленный в могучие механизмы. И при этом, он больше десяти лет не летал?.. Это казалось невероятным. Сейчас Кей выглядел так, как будто вернулся домой после долгого отсутствия. Должно быть, любовь к машинам так и осталась главной в его жизни.  
Хиро повезло больше.


	3. Chapter 3

Хиро понял, что что-то идет не так, только когда Нил вскочил с места, выхватывая пистолет.  
\- Куда тебя несет?! – рявкнул он над самым ухом пилота.  
В ответ, Кей просто бросил штурвал и демонстративно откинулся в кресле.  
\- Сам поведешь? – спросил он.  
Шаттл на угрожающей скорости сближался с космическим заводом. Даже Хиро почувствовал, как внутри у него что-то дрогнуло, пусть и просто от неожиданности.  
Нил поспешно сел на своё место.  
\- Ладно, - проговорил он тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего.  
Кей вернулся к управлению, уверенно заводя шаттл на причальную трассу.  
Нил снова вскочил ещё до того, как машина полностью остановилась. Он рванул к ближайшему посадочному люку, и через минуту кабину заполонили сотрудники службы безопасности.  
\- Доставить их обоих в мой кабинет, - распорядился Нил, - Наручники с пилота не снимать; проследите, чтобы на пути не было лишних свидетелей.  
В окружении плотного конвоя, Хиро проследовал безлюдными полутемными переходами.  
Он молчал и подчинялся, не собираясь понапрасну рисковать. Сейчас он рассматривал себя как носитель ценной информации, и всё, что ему оставалось делать – это тянуть время и искать только верные возможности. Один из шансов, несомненно, заключался в неожиданном рассогласовании между Нилом и Кеем, но Хиро ещё не решил, как он может употребить это в свою пользу.  
В кабинете Хиро усадили на стул у стены, Кей остался стоять посреди просторного помещения, охранники рассредоточились, заняв стратегически важные позиции, а Нил сел к столу и включил компьютер.  
Сеанс связи пошел в голосовом режиме. У Хиро уже были некоторые предположения относительно того, кто является пресловутым боссом, но незнакомый мужской голос не мог ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть его догадок.  
Пока Нил обрисовывал боссу всю ситуацию, Кей рассматривал плакаты на стенах, так, словно происходящее его не касалось. И только после вопроса, обращенного непосредственно к нему, Кей, наконец, проявил некоторое участие.  
\- Ваше объяснение, Джонсон? – потребовал босс.  
\- Я не понимаю, в чем проблема, - ответил Кей, - Вы сами сказали, что следующий кандидат поступит в моё полное распоряжение. Мне необходимо опробовать систему на чистом материале.  
\- А запросить подтверждение вы не могли?  
\- Запрашиваю, - безразлично сказал Кей.  
\- Черт знает что… Вы когда-нибудь научитесь делать всё в должном порядке?  
\- Для меня главное – результат.  
Судя по интонациям, допрашиваемый чувствовал себя куда увереннее, чем тот, кто задавал вопросы.  
\- Когда я говорил, что дам такое разрешение, я просил гарантий, - сказал босс, - Вы можете подтвердить, что система не даст сбоя?  
\- Именно это я и хочу проверить, пока ещё есть время.  
\- А если что-нибудь пойдет не так?  
\- Если что-то может пойти не так, тогда для вашего же плана эти зомби куда опаснее, чем адекватная личность. Потому что они поведут себя совершенно непредсказуемо.   
Повисла небольшая, но значимая пауза. Нил бросил на Кея яростный взгляд, который тот просто проигнорировал.  
\- Я просил вас не употреблять таких слов, - заговорил босс, - Я создаю элитный отряд. Это воины, преданные нашему делу каждым своим помыслом, настоящие боги ветра…  
\- Думаю, вы подменяете понятия, - в голосе Кея прозвучала ирония, - В условиях необъявленной войны против мирного населения террористов-смертников принято называть другим словом – из арабской группы языков.  
\- Хорошо… пусть будет по-вашему.  
Фразу оборвал сигнал отбоя связи.  
\- Что, блеснул эрудицией? – ядовито спросил Нил, - Он тебе этого так не оставит.  
\- А что мне терять? – Кей небрежно пожал плечами.  
\- Он ведь и тебя может засадить в кресло пилота.  
\- Это было бы только справедливо… - негромко сказал Кей, потом вскинул голову и обвел присутствующих уверенным и требовательным взглядом, - Больше ни у кого нет сомнений, что Саймон остается в моём распоряжении?  
\- Забирай, - разрешил Нил, - Но под присмотром двух моих ребят.  
\- Как скажешь.  
По знаку одного из охранников, Хиро поднялся с места и направился к двери. В коротком переходе между этим кабинетом и вычислительным центром было безлюдно: служба безопасности умела нужным образом перераспределять потоки.  
Хиро сел в знакомое кресло, почему-то вспомнив изречение, что нельзя дважды войти в одну воду. Всё стало другим – и помещение, и оборудование, и человек, сидевший рядом.  
\- Мне показалось, ты только что от чего-то меня спас, - проговорил Хиро.  
\- Спас? – с некоторым удивлением переспросил Кей, - Скорее, сохранил для своих целей.  
\- А что там говорилось о зомби?  
\- Не бери в голову, к тебе это уже не относится.  
Кей встал с места и подошел к шкафу с технической документацией. Некоторое время он изучал корешки многочисленных папок и подшивок, и, наконец, вытащил какой-то увесистый том. Хиро, однако, не собирался позволить ему оставить свои вопросы без ответов.  
\- Всё-таки, хотелось бы знать: чего я избежал с твоей помощью? - спросил он, допустив в свой голос нотки раздражения.  
Хиро сознательно подогревал эмоциональный фон разговора, разбрасывая сеть вопросов, задаваемых будто бы от беспокойства. Помимо информационного мусора, в ответах могли прозвучать и полезные сведения.  
\- Это способ, которым босс обходит главную проблему, - сказал Кей, - Система полностью подчиняет себе пилота, но теперь, когда ты знаешь, чего ожидать, тебя в кабину мобилсьюта можно затащить только силой.  
\- И ещё не факт, что получится, - ввернул Хиро.  
\- Не зарекайся… Те, кто были до тебя, подверглись обработке по методу, который раньше применяли в религиозных сектах. Лишение сна, наркотики, тяжелые физические нагрузки и пламенные речи духовного наставника. Рано или поздно ломаются все. Ты не стал бы исключением.  
Хиро промолчал. Он не стал возражать не только из тактических соображений, а потому что слишком хорошо знал: этим методом можно было сломать и его. Таким он появился когда-то на Земле – машиной, запрограммированной на задание. Он до сих пор был благодарен Рилине и Трове, которые помогали ему выкарабкаться, но даже их поддержка не имела бы значения, если бы среди тех, кому было не всё равно, не оказалось Дуо.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Кей продолжил:  
\- Но мне нужен хотя бы один человек, не прошедший этой спецобработки. Я должен убедиться, что система сработает в любом случае, даже с тем, кто полностью понимает, что происходит.  
Он вернулся на своё место и положил том документации на край стола.  
\- Изучай. Разумеется, ты можешь отказаться сотрудничать со мной, но, думаю, ты догадываешься, что это будет означать для тебя?  
\- Лишение сна, наркотики и пламенные речи, - ответил Хиро.  
Потянувшись за документацией, он не учел наручники, и от этого неловкого движения тяжелый том с грохотом рухнул на пол. Охранники, стоявшие у двери, от неожиданности схватились за оружие. Кей только недовольно поморщился и знаком подозвал охранников.  
\- Снимите с него наручники, - попросил он, - В них нет никакого смысла. Нас тут трое, а он один.  
Хиро подумал, что эту ситуацию не следовало бы оценивать по законам арифметики, потому что даже загнанный зверь становится втрое опаснее обычного, что уж говорить о человеке. Но ошибки противника всегда только приветствуются.  
Некоторое время Хиро потирал уставшие запястья, не спеша наклоняться за упавшим томом. Возможностей открывалось всё больше, надо было только усыпить бдительность охранников.  
\- А кто босс? – спросил Хиро, чтобы выиграть время, - Владелец завода?  
\- Кто же ещё может давать такие распоряжения? Старинное правило «кто платит, тот и заказывает музыку» никогда не теряло своей актуальности.  
Мысленно, Хиро вычеркнул ещё один пункт из списка вопросов. По крайней мере, эта догадка подтвердилась. Следовало дать себе пинка ещё и за то, что он не включил хозяина завода в своё первоначальное расследование. Даже если владелец несколько лет не появлялся на предприятии, а жил в своё удовольствие на Марсе, где построил себе маленький персональный раек. Один из удачливых «стервятников», разбогатевший во время войны, он теперь считался уважаемым членом общества, ещё и потому, что сомнительно нажитый капитал вложил в производство, а не в развлекательный бизнес. По всем характеристикам владелец проходил как человек эксцентричный, но не опасный, что в очередной раз доказывало бесполезность социологических исследований применительно к конкретному случаю.  
Хиро нагнулся и поднял тяжелую подшивку документации. Пролистав несколько страниц, он помотал головой, убедившись, что это было бы непростой задачей даже при желании. Страницы заполняли схемы и цифры, что тут можно с ходу изучить?  
\- А чего он хочет? – спросил Хиро, - Власти? Или денег?  
\- Ни того, ни другого. Он потерял семью во время войны и теперь жаждет отомстить тем, кто выжил.  
Хиро чуть было снова не уронил документацию. Это объяснение не укладывалось ни в какие рамки. Слишком много людей пострадало во время войны, ещё больше было тех, кто потерял родных и близких. Сразу после войны было множество инцидентов с участием людей, психика которых пошатнулась в результате этих кошмаров. Но вот так, годами, копить ненависть, чтобы обрушить её на головы тех, кто не имел никакого отношения к былой трагедии!..  
\- По какому праву?! – это Хиро произнес вслух.  
\- Давай не будем рассуждать о высоких материях, - попросил Кей.  
\- Потому что и тебе нечего было бы ответить? Ради чего ТЫ здесь?  
\- Личная заинтересованность. Всегда мечтал построить самый крутой мобилсьют, а тут разом предоставили и возможность, и финансирование.  
\- И только-то? – Хиро уже перестал удивляться, - Значит, один маньяк нанял другого? Идеальная комбинация.  
\- Хоть кому-то в этой истории должно было повезти.  
Хиро вдруг поймал себя на странном чувстве – разочаровании, смешанном с жалостью. Теперь он не мог видеть в Кее даже врага – это был не гениальный ученый, а неудачник, полжизни положивший на то, чтобы «превзойти и доказать».  
\- И что же, твоё изобретение – действительно самый крутой мобилсьют?  
\- Он лучше, чем Винг Зеро! – с гордостью объявил Кей.  
\- Вот с кем ты соревновался… По-твоему, Винг Зеро был лучше других?  
\- А который, по-твоему?  
\- Эпион, - уверенно сказал Хиро.  
\- Почему Эпион?  
\- А почему Винг Зеро?  
\- Я первый спросил!  
«Потому что только его я так и не смог полностью подчинить», - по понятным причинам, Хиро не мог сказать этого вслух.  
\- Ну… Эпион выглядел куда эффектнее, - предложил он свою версию.  
\- Для меня имеет значение не эффектность, а эффективность, - ответил Кей, - В решающем сражении победил Винг!  
«Потому что Зекс позволил мне победить», - этого Хиро тоже не мог сказать.  
Впрочем, этот разговор, ведущий в никуда, мало интересовал самого Хиро. Он просто воспользовался этим временем, чтобы немного переместиться и положить раскрытую подшивку на стол, как будто так ему было удобнее читать; этот маневр полностью освободил ему руки. Охранники у двери разговаривали друг с другом, не глядя в их сторону, и Хиро уже примеривался, как половчее нанести Кею короткий удар в область шеи.   
И вдруг все присутствующие вздрогнули, почти оглушенные звуком внезапно взвывшей сирены. Это была не пожарная тревога: такого рёва Хиро не слышал здесь ни разу за все эти месяцы.  
Сирена смолкла через несколько секунд, и почти сразу же дверь открылась, и в кабинет влетел Нил во главе многочисленного отряда.  
\- Ты! – рявкнул он, надвигаясь на Кея.  
\- Что – «я»? – спросил тот, явно больше других ошеломленный происходящим.  
\- Это не отсюда! – крикнул кто-то из-за спины Нила, - Это из инженерной!  
\- Черт! – с досадой бросил Нил, круто разворачиваясь, - За мной!   
Почти все высыпали наружу, только один из вновь прибывших охранников остался стоять в дверях, контролируя вход.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил его Кей.  
\- Кто-то из вычислительного центра попытался передать запрещенные данные во внешнюю систему связи. Подробностей пока не знаю.  
Со своего места Хиро не видел, что происходит дальше двери, только слышал многочисленные голоса и шаги. Через несколько минут всё более или менее стихло, и в кабинет вернулся Нил. Судя по его виду, он был на взводе.  
\- Энди Лоран, - с плохо скрытой яростью объявил он, - Собирался передать на Землю чертежи нашего… неофициального проекта.  
Нил несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь справиться с собой, но потом посмотрел на Кея и всё-таки сорвался.  
\- Только не говори, что ты предупреждал!!!  
Истерический выкрик отдался эхом даже посреди звукопоглощающих стен.  
Кей благоразумно промолчал.  
Впрочем, отведя душу криком, Нил почти сразу же успокоился.  
\- Сейчас его допрашивают. Я решил не участвовать, а то прибью его ненароком…  
\- Думаешь, он действительно из Превентерс? – спросил Кей.  
\- Не знаю. А что ещё можно предположить?  
Хиро в этот момент думал о том же самом. Единственным ДРУГИМ объяснением мог быть промышленный шпионаж, только с целью не выкрасть ноу хау, а добыть компромат.  
Некоторое время Нил мерял шагами кабинет, и вдруг резко остановился.  
\- А как он добыл эти чертежи? – спросил он, повернувшись к Кею.  
\- Даже не начинай, - ответил тот, - Я уже пять лет твержу, что надо менять всю систему. То, что у нас стоит, может взломать любой начинающий хакер. Так нет же, сначала вы экономите там, где не надо, а потом валите с больной головы на здоровую!  
\- Значит, у тебя уже и объяснение готово?  
\- Послушай… Если бы это я дал ему пароли, я бы, наверное, догадался предупредить, что из внутренней сети нет прямой связи с внешней, и всё замыкается на службу безопасности.  
\- Не знаю… Ты же только и ждешь какой-нибудь возможности!..  
В эту минуту в кабинет вошел один из охранников – здоровенный широкоплечий парень.  
\- Заговорил, - коротко сообщил он.  
\- И что? – Нил тут же обернулся к нему.  
\- Агент Превентерс. Задание – собирать данные обо всех технических изысканиях на этом заводе. Похоже, они что-то заподозрили. Утверждает, что его направил сюда лично инструктор Максвелл.  
\- Замечательно… - сквозь зубы процедил Нил, - И что нам теперь со всем этим делать?  
\- Мы уже связались с боссом, он распорядился немедленно доставить Лорана к нему.  
\- Зачем он понадобился боссу? – удивился Нил.  
Охранник вдруг странно ухмыльнулся и ответил:  
\- Может быть, для личного употребления? Мальчик-то симпатичный…  
\- А, ну если так… - губы Нила изогнулись в аналогичной усмешке.  
\- Прошу прощения… - заговорил Кей, - А где вы тут видите решение проблемы? Лорана начнут искать через несколько дней, если не сами Превентерс, то, по меньшей мере, его родственники, с которыми он почти ежедневно выходил на связь.  
Нил вдруг улыбнулся с каким-то странно ликующим видом.  
\- А кого это волнует теперь, когда до часа Х осталось меньше недели?  
\- Как, меньше недели? – Кей выглядел удивленным, - У вас же до сих пор Гандамов почти на десяток больше, чем пилотов!  
\- Да, но вместе с твоими инженерами будет как раз полный комплект.  
Кей задумался, словно что-то прикидывая в уме, потом согласно кивнул.  
\- Тогда – да, - сказал он.  
Нил посмотрел на него подозрительно.  
\- Ты наверняка думал, что твоих людей не тронут?  
\- Почему же? Это логичный исход.  
\- Не убедительно, Джонсон, - сказал Нил, - Сейчас, для нашего общего спокойствия, иди в свою квартиру и не покидай её до завтрашнего дня. Извини, но моим людям придется это проконтролировать.  
\- Домашний арест? – Кей усмехнулся, вставая с места, - Пора бы уже научиться отличать союзников от врагов. Смотри, пробросаешься.  
\- Иди-иди, - Нил махнул рукой ему вслед.  
Кей ушел в сопровождении двух охранников.   
Теперь кроме Хиро в кабинете остался только Нил и один охранник – тот, который пришел сообщить о показаниях Лорана.  
\- Присмотри пока за ним, - распорядился Нил, указывая на Хиро, - Я пойду, побеседую с Лораном.  
Охранник бросил только беглый взгляд на пилота, потом посмотрел вслед уходящему начальнику. Дверь в коридор оставалась открытой.  
Хиро больше не стал ничего дожидаться. Парень рухнул на пол, не успев даже вскрикнуть. Вытащив его пистолет и проверив боезапас, Хиро выскочил из кабинета.  
Он хотел бы навсегда забыть всё, что успел передумать за минуту до этого, и действовать без оглядки, с единственной мыслью о цели, как когда-то много лет назад. Но он не мог забыть – ни фразы «инструктор Максвелл», ни лавины собственных догадок и предположений, разом обрушившей его привычный мир. Новичка не могли направить на столь опасное самостоятельное задание, а если Лоран прибыл в помощь ему, то уже давно должен был дать ему знак – у Превентерс существовали десятки условных фраз и даже жестов, позволявших им узнать друг друга. И Максвелл не мог сам послать кого-нибудь на задание – это было бы нарушением субординации.  
Существовало только одно объяснение: Максвелл воспользовался служебным положением в личных целях. Вероятно, он получил какие-то данные, заставившие его заподозрить, что на заводе происходит нечто куда более серьезное, чем проблемы с медицинским обслуживанием или нарушения техники безопасности. Но вместо того, чтобы передать новые сведения уже засланному агенту, Максвелл решил пожертвовать другим, чтобы вывести Хиро из-под возможного удара.   
Дуо не мог этого сделать. Потому что тогда разом теряли смысл все слова о долге и ответственности. Стоило отдавать годы жизни, вытаскивая организацию из чудовищного кризиса только ради того, чтобы теперь перечеркнуть всё это одним проступком!  
Но Дуо это сделал. И Хиро больше не мог думать ни о задании, ни о собственной безопасности. Потому что меньшее, чем он мог теперь расплатиться – это попытаться спасти парня, которого принесли в жертву ради него. Хиро не решался даже представить, что с Лораном УЖЕ успели сделать, если он так быстро во всем сознался!  
Нила он нагнал у дверей его кабинета. Начальник службы безопасности обернулся, но не стал тратить времени на удивленные восклицания. Этот человек не зря занимал свой пост.   
Хиро прыгнул, поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси, и пули прошли мимо него. Годами отточенная техника позволяла не задумываться над собственными действиями, тело само реагировало на изменяющиеся обстоятельства. Хиро выстрелил, ещё находясь в воздухе, потом упал, перекатился по металлическому полу и послал вторую пулю.   
Нил зашатался и рухнул на пол; пули попали ему в горло и в грудь. Хиро приподнялся, стоя на одном колене и направив пистолет на дверь кабинета. Через секунду дверь открылась, и в коридор выскочили двое охранников. Этим досталось по одной пуле на каждого.  
Хиро перескочил через лежащие на полу тела и вбежал в кабинет, первым делом целясь из пистолета во все опасные зоны помещения.  
Лоран испуганно отшатнулся, увидев его, но деться никуда не мог: он сидел на металлическом стуле, и его руки были скованы позади высокой спинки. Больше в кабинете никого не оказалось. Хиро быстро закрыл за собой дверь и сунул пистолет в просторный карман комбинезона.  
Одного взгляда на Лорана хватило, чтобы убедиться, что физически он не очень пострадал. Только синяки, несколько из которых виднелось там, где белоснежная рубашка была разорвана на груди. Но пятен крови нигде не наблюдалось. Хиро вздохнул с облегчением: по крайней мере, не придется приводить в чувство полумертвого соратника.  
Впрочем, по сравнению со своим обычным аккуратным видом, Лоран представлял собой жалкое зрелище: встрепанные волосы, красные глаза и опухшее от слез лицо. Как можно было отправлять этого ребенка на смертельно опасное задание?! И если их внешнее сходство показалось Максвеллу неким знаком, будто бы дающим ему ПРАВО... Хиро скрипнул зубами, запретив себе думать об этом.  
Он быстро подошел к столу Нила и один за другим выдернул все ящики, вскоре обнаружив то, что искал: целую коробку универсальных ключей от наручников.  
\- Идем со мной! – коротко сказал Хиро, освободив молодого человека.  
Лоран посмотрел на него с такой надеждой и преданностью, что Хиро тут же отвернулся, сам испугавшись одной из самых страшных своих ассоциаций - со взглядом белого щенка. Он ещё никого не спас, им обоим предстояло как-то выбраться отсюда. Но сейчас Хиро был свободен и вооружен – и это равнялось целому отряду Превентерс.


	4. Chapter 4

Сирена службы безопасности смолкла, после того, как заходилась воем добрых пять минут. Кто-то, наконец, догадался, что этот рёв больше мешает самим охранникам, чем тем, кого они безуспешно пытались найти.  
Внизу, совсем рядом, слышался топот множества пробегающих людей, но Хиро чувствовал себя относительно спокойно, сидя в развилке вентиляционного короба. Он не зря потратил время, изучая завод – зато теперь он знал, где можно укрыться.  
\- Жарко, - пожаловался Лоран, когда звуки шагов снаружи удалились и затихли.  
\- Иначе нас обнаружат инфракрасными датчиками, - объяснил Хиро.  
Он не случайно выбрал короб тепловой, а не газо-обменной вентиляции: здесь можно было найти участок с температурой, близкой к температуре человеческого тела. Разумеется, на приборах ближнего действия их фигуры всё равно бы просматривались, но от «дальнобойных» датчиков они были застрахованы.  
Впрочем, Хиро признавал, что Лорану сейчас приходится хуже, чем ему. Сам Хиро был одет в пилотский комбинезон, который частично выполнял функцию терморегуляции, а бедный парень в своей рубашечке наверняка чувствовал себя как в пустыне.  
\- Возьми, - сказал Хиро, на ощупь передавая Лорану маленькую плоскую флягу, - Но только один глоток, иначе потом будет ещё тяжелее.  
\- Спасибо, - чуть слышно ответил молодой человек.  
Хиро уже составлял план дальнейших действий. Надо было добраться или до системы внешней связи, или до космопорта. Наверняка, эти объекты теперь охранялись особенно тщательно, но Хиро сейчас больше занимал другой вопрос: что именно уже известно Превентерс, и может ли он рассчитывать на их немедленное содействие? Если Лорана направили сюда с таким спецзаданием, то не исключено, что группа поддержки находится где-то в непосредственной близости от колонии.  
\- Что именно тебе поручили Превентерс? – спросил Хиро, - Мне важна каждая деталь.  
\- Я не агент Превентерс, - тихо сказал Лоран.  
\- Как? – Хиро искренне поверил, что просто ослышался.  
\- Я не агент Превентерс, - громче повторил молодой человек.  
\- Но они говорили, ты сознался…  
\- Сознался! – в голосе юноши прозвучала почти детская обида, - Когда они показали мне такие инструменты, что Торквемада бы обзавидовался, я решил, что лучше соглашаться с тем, что они хотят услышать.  
Хиро вдруг почувствовал легкое головокружение; стальные когти, сжимавшие его сердце, отпустили.  
\- Значит, про инструктора Максвелла… - осторожно начал он.  
\- Да я потом понял, что чушь сморозил! Но в тот момент у меня с перепугу все другие имена из головы вылетели. То есть, я, конечно, помнил про Хиро Юи, но все знают, что он всё ещё в клинике после тяжелого ранения.  
Хиро откинул голову, слегка приложившись затылком о металлический короб и почти не заметив этого. Несмотря на горячий воздух, он почувствовал, что ему стало легче дышать. В темноте никто не мог видеть его улыбки, но он улыбался бы точно так же и в ярком свете дня. Кошмар развеялся, обернувшись ничем.   
Как он мог усомниться в Дуо?! Да, Максвелл был способен на великую жертву ради его спасения, например, он смог бы отрезать свою знаменитую косу, чтобы изменить внешность, и явиться сюда сам. Но он не принес бы в жертву чужую жизнь ради жизни Хиро. Как он мог поверить?!! А впрочем… Иногда своевременное недоразумение может стать бонусом. Потому что только в этом ожесточенном состоянии Хиро сумел забыть о собственной безопасности, которая казалась такой важной в рамках этой миссии, где главным было сохранить и донести информацию. Приобретенная с годами осмотрительность чуть было не сослужила ему плохую службу. И всё-таки, у Максвелла теперь придется просить прощения, даже если понадобится долго объяснять - за что.  
Были и плохие новости: Превентерс ни о чем не знали, стало быть, рассчитывать придется только на себя. Но ему это было не впервой, и он не сомневался, что теперь справится с чем угодно. Он чувствовал себя счастливейшим человеком в Солнечной Системе.  
\- Так на кого ты работаешь на самом деле? – спросил он у Лорана.  
\- Ни на кого я не работаю, - ответил тот, - Я работаю здесь. Но когда я обнаружил эти чертежи…  
\- Каким образом? – уточнил Хиро.  
Лоран вздохнул и пустился в подробное повествование:  
\- Естественно, я в первый же день полез шарить по всей системе в поисках чего-нибудь интересного, а самым интересным были закрытые каталоги. Там я наткнулся на одну модель шаттла, уже снятую с производства, и мне показалось странным, что сведения о ней засекречены, потому что это была просто неудачная модель, выпущенная ограниченной серией, и впоследствии отозванная производителем. Я стал копать дальше и нашел… Было выпущено полторы сотни таких машин, последние из них уже не нашли покупателей, потому что к тому времени стало известно о конструктивных недоработках. Но ни оставшиеся на заводе, ни отозванные экземпляры так и не были уничтожены. Я нашел чертежи… В общем, это почти как некоторые из Гандамов времен войны. Только Гандамы трансформировались прямо на ходу, а эти шаттлы надо сначала разобрать на составляющие, а потом уже из них собирать мобилсьюты. И как я понял, сборка осуществляется в той колонии, куда мы вчера летали. После на конструкцию навешивается вооружение, и… это что-то страшное! Там такие мощности…  
\- И кому ты пытался передать эти сведения?  
\- Своим друзьям.  
\- То есть? – удивился Хиро.  
\- Вы поймите, - заговорил Лоран, начиная горячиться, - Я, конечно, не эксперт, но даже мне ясно, что никто не будет делать таких монстров просто забавы ради! А у меня на Земле и в колониях родители, друзья, сестра старшая, племяннице всего три года… Я решил передать эти данные своим друзьям, чтобы они уже сообщили Превентерс, или властям, полиции, кому угодно! И вы не подумайте, что я совсем ничего не соображаю. Я видел, что там ловушка в системе, но я её обошел и для проверки послал несколько личных файлов, они все дошли до адресатов, даже те, которые я зашифровал. Я только не подумал уточнить, с какой задержкой приходили данные. Теперь-то я понимаю, что всё подвергалось предварительной цензуре, да ещё я сам привлек к себе лишнее внимание чрезмерной активностью...  
\- Ясно… - проговорил Хиро, - Значит, ты не агент Превентерс, и даже не шпион, засланный конкурентами, ты просто дилетант.  
Это отчасти объясняло, почему Лоран с таким доверием обо всём ему рассказывает, а ведь на его месте мог быть и провокатор.  
\- Я не дилетант, - обиделся молодой человек, - Я компьютерщик, и есть мнение, что неплохой. Между прочим, меня приглашали в Превентерс, только я сам отказался.  
\- Почему же?  
\- Не хотел стать «вторым Хиро Юи», - ответил Лоран, - Мне и без того уже столько лет твердят, что я на него очень похож!  
\- Действительно, есть что-то общее, - признал Хиро, - Внешне, я имею в виду.  
\- Ну да, Хиро Юи не попался бы так по-глупому, - проворчал юноша.  
\- Ещё как попался бы, - уверенно сказал Хиро, - Во время войны он бывал в плену чаще, чем любой другой из пилотов.  
\- Зато он всегда выбирался!  
\- Но никогда без посторонней помощи.  
«Даже сейчас – с твоей», - прибавил он мысленно.  
Ему пришло в голову, что он был ещё более неосторожен, чем Лоран – ведь вся эта история могла оказаться одной большой провокацией. Именно это Хиро должен был заподозрить в первую очередь. Ну и хорошо, что не заподозрил. Если обычный парень, думая только о своих родных и близких, готов спасти весь мир, значит с этим миром всё в порядке.  
И взглянув под новым углом на всё случившееся, Хиро вдруг в совершенно ином свете увидел ещё одну цепь событий. Слова Кея "Это было бы только справедливо", фразы Нила "Ты уже больше десяти лет не летал" и "Ты же только и ждешь какой-нибудь возможности!", и все действия Кея в последние несколько минут... Секретная документация не лежала бы на полочке в кабинете, этот толстенный том со схемами был только поводом снять с Хиро наручники! "Пора бы уже научиться отличать союзников от врагов" - эти слова предназначались не только Нилу. Только теперь Хиро понял, что ошибся в Кее не несколько месяцев, а несколько часов назад.  
\- Поползли отсюда, - сказал он Лорану, - На этом заводе у нас есть союзник.  
Хиро ловко пополз на четвереньках, почти не производя шума. Короб был встроен в стену, а не подвешен под потолком, поэтому лишнего грохота не было, а отдававшийся по всему периметру вой вентиляторов скрадывал звуки их передвижения.   
\- А кто наш союзник? – громким шепотом спросил Лоран.  
\- Кей.  
Едва произнеся это имя, Хиро услышал, как Лоран остановился на месте.  
\- Да вы что?! – прошипел молодой человек, - Это ведь именно он изобрел эти Гандамы!  
\- Я знаю, - ответил Хиро, - Но, как учит классик: «Гений и злодейство - две вещи несовместные». Будем верить в лучшее в людях!  
Позади послышался звук удара и приглушенное «Ой!»  
\- Да, - подтвердил Хиро, - Даже если набьем шишек.

* * *

Хиро отодвинул заслонку короба и заглянул в комнату. Кей полулежал на диване с ноутбуком на коленях, и что-то быстро печатал, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Беглый обзор показал, что больше в помещении никого нет. Не делая ни одного лишнего движения, Хиро проскользнул через открытую заслонку, на миг повис на руках, и спрыгнул, приземлившись со своей обычной кошачьей ловкостью.   
\- Эффектно, - сказал Кей, посмотрев на него над верхним краем лаптопа.  
Тем временем, Лоран тоже спустился вниз – не так грациозно, как его предшественник, но в целом удачно.  
\- А я-то думал, к чему был этот вой сирены и беготня? - проговорил Кей, - Но что привело вас именно ко мне? Не думаете же вы, что из-за нескольких минут домашнего ареста я немедленно перейду на вашу сторону?  
\- Несколько минут – здесь, - ответил Хиро, - Но на заводе ты был пленником больше десяти лет.  
Кей медленно закрыл лаптоп.  
\- Давно ты догадался? – спросил он.  
\- Недавно, - признался Хиро, - Минут пять назад.  
\- Ясно… Но, боюсь, вы всё-таки напрасно пробрались ко мне в квартиру. Не знаю, чем я смогу помочь вам отсюда – я полностью отрезан от внешних связей.  
Саркастические нотки исчезли из его голоса, теперь он говорил просто с сожалением.   
\- Нил убит, - сообщил Хиро, - Это что-нибудь меняет?  
\- Это точно? – спросил Кей, откладывая ноутбук в сторону.  
\- Информация из первых рук, - Хиро показал пистолет и снова спрятал его.  
Кей тут же поднялся на ноги.  
\- Это всё меняет, - сказал он, - Большинство сотрудников охраны просто добросовестно обеспечивают безопасность на объекте, они ничего не знают о Гандамах и планах босса. Тех, кто следил за мной и моими людьми, не наберется и четырех десятков. Без Нила они потеряны. И если бы нам удалось добраться до пункта внешней связи…  
Он посмотрел на Лорана и спросил:  
\- Вы действуете автономно, или где-то поблизости есть группа прикрытия? Может быть, на Марсе?  
\- Я не агент Превентерс, - ответил Лоран, опуская глаза.  
\- Нет? – удивился Кей.  
\- Нет.  
Судя по всему, Лорану не хотелось ещё раз повторять своё объяснение.  
\- Ну что ж… - проговорил Кей, - Это даже логично. Пожалуй, сразу двое агентов Превентерс в моей квартире – это было бы чересчур. Не так ли, инструктор Юи?  
Если Кей ожидал, что его слова произведут сногсшибательный эффект, то он просчитался. Хиро уже вошел в рабочее состояние, в котором не было места непродуктивным эмоциям.  
\- Давно ты догадался? – только и спросил он.  
\- Хотел бы похвастаться, что больше пяти минут назад, - усмехнулся Кей, - Но, признаюсь, я не догадался: я получил доказательства.  
\- Доказательства?  
\- Ещё в той колонии. Я внес параметры твоего боя в общую базу данных, и система нашла совпадения с записью, которая помещена в базу как опорная по верхней границе показателей. Это данные, полученные в 195 году на мобилсьюте OZ-13MSX2, Меркуриус. Разумеется, совпадения только частичные, потому что условия были другими, да и за столько лет не могло не накопиться отклонений, но многое осталось неизменным.  
Хиро просто кивнул, принимая это к сведению. Но если от него Кей не дождался изумленных восклицаний, то реакция Лорана искупила это с лихвой. В первую минуту молодой человек лишился дара речи, а потом в его голосе прозвучала такая поразительная смесь восторга и недоверия, на которую способны только дети, жаждущие и боящиеся поверить в чудо.  
\- Юи? Хиро Юи!? Да не может быть! Он даже не похож!!!  
\- Хорош был бы секретный агент, которого можно опознать с первого взгляда, - заметил Кей.  
С этой минуты Лоран смотрел на Хиро как на воплощенное божество. Впрочем, Хиро это не беспокоило; за двадцать лет он уже не раз становился объектом восторженного внимания. Сейчас он думал о том, как наилучшим образом воспользоваться изменившимися обстоятельствами.  
\- Значит, ты уже тогда решил прибегнуть к моей помощи, - сказал он Кею, - Но если бы я не подвернулся так кстати, как тогда ты собирался спасать Землю?  
На этот раз, Кей улыбнулся.  
\- А Земле ничего и не угрожало, - ответил он, - Об этом я давно позаботился. Но я подумал, что с твоей помощью удастся спасти и тех, кто работает здесь.  
Хиро поверил – сразу. Он знал, что ещё спросит о подробностях, когда на это будет время, но сейчас ему не нужны были доказательства. Перед ним был прежний Кей – человек, дружбой с которым можно гордиться.  
\- Извини, что подумал о тебе плохо, - сказал Хиро, протягивая руку.  
\- После того, как я приложил к этому столько усилий, было бы даже обидно, если б ты вовсе не купился.  
Рукопожатие было крепким, но коротким. Они больше не могли позволить себе тратить драгоценное время.  
\- Итак, явных противников около сорока человек, - заговорил Хиро, - Места их вероятной дислокации?  
\- Пять человек всегда дежурят в центре внешних коммуникаций. У них работа в три смены, так что ещё у десятерых сейчас свободное время. Двенадцать человек – в вычислительном центре, в инженерной. Они там работают на подхвате и попутно присматривают за моими помощниками. Двое сейчас у моих дверей, стерегут. Насчет остальных точно не скажу.  
\- А космопорт?  
\- Там всегда усиленные меры безопасности. Даже если среди охранников окажется всего пара-тройка людей босса, все остальные будут слушать их приказы, а не наши объяснения.  
\- Ясно. Значит, центр коммуникаций.  
\- У тебя уже есть план?  
\- В первом приближении. Мне понадобится другая одежда – более представительная. Деловой костюм или военная форма подойдут.  
Кей кивнул и ушел в соседнюю комнату.  
\- Цветной принтер тут есть? – вслед ему спросил Хиро.  
\- Да, в верхнем ящике стола.  
Кей уже вернулся с несколькими комплектами одежды в полиэтиленовых чехлах.  
Пока он раскладывал костюмы рядком на спинке дивана, Хиро сел к письменному столу, прихватив ноутбук.  
\- Пароль? – спросил он.  
Кей подошел к нему и сам набрал буквенно-цифровую комбинацию; Хиро тут же приступил к работе.  
\- Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? – спросил Лоран.  
\- Нет.  
\- А мне что теперь делать? – поинтересовался Кей.  
\- Когда я скажу, вызови сюда охранников, которые дежурят снаружи. Сможешь организовать, чтобы они оба вошли сюда?  
\- Без проблем.  
\- После того, как я уйду, оставайтесь на месте в течение семи минут. Потом можешь делать что угодно. Ты ведь захочешь предупредить своих друзей из ВЦ?  
\- Да, если назревает что-то чрезвычайное, я предпочел бы находиться рядом с ними.  
\- Хорошо. Эту часть оставляю на твое усмотрение.   
\- Пожалуйста, позвольте мне тоже что-нибудь сделать! – снова вмешался Лоран, - Я не могу так… Чувствую себя каким-то ненужным балластом!  
\- Ты останешься в безопасном месте, - отрезал Хиро.  
После того, как он едва не разуверился в самом дорогом человеке, он не мог сам совершить той же ошибки, которую чуть не приписал Дуо.  
\- В этой колонии сейчас нет безопасных мест, - негромко сказал Кей.  
\- Да! – радостно подхватил Лоран, - Значит, помогая вам, я тем самым буду спасать себя!  
Пальцы Хиро всё так же летали по клавиатуре, ни на миг не сбившись с ритма, но в сознании уже промелькнула искра сомнения. То, что он планировал, проще было исполнить, действуя в паре с Лораном. И, кроме того, Кей был прав: на этом заводе для них больше не существовало безопасных мест. Если Лоран останется один, его некому будет защитить в случае необходимости.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Хиро, не отвлекаясь от своей задачи, - Посмотри на костюмы и выбери два одинаковых или наиболее похожих.  
Ему некогда было оборачиваться; одной рукой он ещё вводил последние команды, другой уже вытаскивал портативный принтер из ящика стола. К тому времени, когда принтер был запущен в работу, Лоран успел переодеться. Хиро кивнул, в целом довольный увиденным, и взялся за костюм, отложенный для него.  
Когда они встали рядом – одинакового роста, с одинаковыми прическами, почти одинакового сложения, - Кей посмотрел на них, не скрывая чисто научного восторга:  
\- Клоны!  
Потом он чуть нахмурился, внимательно вглядываясь в Лорана, и попросил его:  
\- Ну-ка, сделай суровое лицо… Я сказал, суровое, а не свирепое!  
Молодой человек, не сдержавшись, прыснул со смеху, но это была его последняя оплошность – через десять секунд он выглядел уже совершенно серьезным.  
\- Пора, - сказал Хиро.  
\- Удачи нам, - откликнулся Кей.

* * *

В переходах им встретилось всего несколько сотрудников службы безопасности. Наверняка, большинство остальных сейчас искали беглецов в каких-нибудь темных закутках, а в главных коридорах никто и не подумал задержать двоих в штатском, уверенно следующих куда-то по своим делам.  
Впрочем, вход в центр коммуникаций охранялся серьезнее, но служебное удостоверение Превентерс оказалось весомым аргументом: запретная дверь открылась перед Хиро почти без промедления.   
Они вошли и встали посреди помещения – спокойные и невозмутимые. Хиро не собирался никого провоцировать; людей босса в центре было только пятеро, но всего здесь дежурило больше десятка охранников, не считая собственно связистов. Множество глаз обратилось к вновь прибывшим – с удивлением или настороженностью, и Хиро немедленно отличил обладателей агрессивных взглядов. Они сейчас представляли главную опасность, но их было достаточно просто опередить.  
\- Спецоперация Превентерс, - отчетливо произнес Хиро, - Инструктор Юи, агент Лоран.  
Они одновременно показали удостоверения.  
Карточки были напечатаны несколько минут назад на принтере Кея и обтянуты скотчем, так, что издали казались ламинированными.  
Первое слово осталось за Хиро, и теперь он мог почти не опасаться людей босса – те знали, что у них рыльце в пушку. Если бы кто-то из них успел выступить первым, то Хиро предстал бы террористом перед лицом доблестных охранников. Теперь же он был официальным представителем организации, с которой надлежало сотрудничать.  
\- Требую сдать оружие и передать сообщение на патрульный шаттл Превентерс. На заводе вводится внешнее управление.  
Шаттл был такой же фикцией, как и удостоверения, но Хиро умел выглядеть убедительным.   
Один за другим служебные пистолеты охранников легли на столы и пульты.   
\- Благодарю за сотрудничество, - сказал Хиро после того, как Лоран собрал всё оружие.  
\- На какой волне передавать сообщение? – спросил кто-то из связистов.  
\- Я сам настрою, - Хиро подошел к пульту, - У меня персональная волна.  
Мощный цифровой передатчик идеально держал базовые настройки, от Хиро потребовалось только задать нужные параметры. Введя с клавиатуры личный код и позывные, Хиро перевел сеанс в голосовой режим. Он знал, что его сообщение дойдет до Земли только через несколько минут, и не меньшее время придется ждать до получения сигнала подтверждения. Но главное он уже сделал: на служебной волне в штаб ушел код чрезвычайной ситуации.  
Хиро взял микрофон и посмотрел на тускло светящийся серый экран перед собой. Возможно, через несколько минут этот экран оживет, и он увидит кого-нибудь из коллег.  
\- Штабу Превентерс, - произнес он в микрофон, - Хиро Юи.


	5. Chapter 5

Кроме стандартных позывных, Хиро произнес вслух только координаты объектов и унифицированный код ситуации, регистры которого отражали все существенные параметры. На этот раз, последовательность содержала цифры от четырех до девяти, и лишь в одном регистре значился благополучный нуль: показатель того, что сам агент никоим образом не пострадал. Эти же данные только что ушли в символьном потоке, и голосовое подтверждение не являлось необходимой процедурой: любое чрезвычайное сообщение на служебной волне имело первостепенную важность.  
Ответное сообщение возникло на информационном мониторе через несколько минут, а следом на экране видеосвязи проявилось лицо дежурного оператора. В рабочем режиме даже хорошие знакомые не позволяли себе тратить времени на приветствия, тем более что на этот раз коллеги находились друг от друга на таком удалении, при котором вести нормальный диалог не представлялось возможным: сказывалась конечность скорости распространения электромагнитных волн.  
\- Подтверждаю принятие кода, - дежурный добросовестно повторил полученный цифровой ряд.  
\- Всё, - сказал Хиро, вставая с места, - Лоран, иди сюда, расскажешь подробности. Мне нужно ещё кое-что сделать.  
\- Куда вы? – встревожился молодой человек.  
\- Не беспокойся, теперь всё будет в порядке.  
Хиро обвел взглядом присутствующих и решил ни для кого не делать исключений.  
\- Я попрошу всех покинуть помещение, - проговорил он, - Нам необходимо передать в штаб информацию чрезвычайной важности. Ситуация слишком серьезная, и мы не можем допустить случайностей.  
Никто не возразил.  
И недавние происшествия, и события, случившиеся много лет назад, складывались в пользу Хиро. Благодаря «показаниям» Лорана, противники были убеждены, что молодой человек действительно является агентом Превентерс, а тем, кто ни в чем не был замешан, и вовсе не пришло бы в голову усомниться. Превентерс давно зарекомендовали себя как весьма серьёзная организация, и мало кто решился бы выдать себя за их агента в корыстных или иных личных целях: кара последовала бы неотвратимо.  
Один за другим служащие покинули помещение, не задавая никаких вопросов. Когда дверь закрылась, Хиро на минуту вернулся к передатчику, чтобы предупредить:  
\- Подробности сообщит Энди Лоран, он содействовал мне в ходе этой операции. Высылайте группу быстрого реагирования, состав и количество – на ваше усмотрение. Я попытаюсь взять под контроль ситуацию на объекте, и, по возможности, доложить обо всех изменениях. До связи.  
\- Что мне делать? – спросил Лоран.  
Он всё ещё выглядел встревоженным, но самообладания не терял, и явно был готов к немедленным действиям, как только ему уточнят задание.  
\- Я сейчас уйду, - сказал Хиро, - Заблокируй дверь, не открывай никому, кроме меня или Кея. Потом садись к передатчику и рассказывай всё, что знаешь.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Лоран, - А можно мне ещё проверить, нет ли с какого-нибудь из здешних компьютеров выхода во внутреннюю сеть? Вдруг мне удастся добраться до тех чертежей и передать их?  
\- Быстро соображаешь, - одобрил Хиро, - Действуй!  
\- Есть, сэр! – бодро ответил молодой человек.  
Хиро подумал, а хорошо ли, что Лоран начал воспринимать происходящее как захватывающее приключение? Но эту мысль он тут же отбросил, как праздную. Сейчас следовало думать о настоящих проблемах.  
За дверью его уже ждали. Откровенно говоря, Хиро был морально готов к тому, что его встретят направленные на него дула пистолетов, и когда всё ограничилось лишь градом вопросов, он решил, что легко отделался.  
На секунду он задержался у самой двери, прислушиваясь, и только убедившись, что сработали блокираторы замков, переключил своё внимание на окружающих.   
В коридоре толпилось несколько десятков человек – куда больше, чем только что вышло из пункта связи. Похоже, какие-то новости уже успели распространиться по заводу. И в первых рядах собравшихся оказались пилоты-испытатели, тут же набросившиеся на своего приятеля с вопросами:  
\- Саймон, что происходит?  
\- Что это за «внешнее управление»?  
\- И какого черта ты так вырядился?  
Хиро поднял руку, жестом останавливая поток вопросов и восклицаний.  
\- Сейчас всё расскажу, - пообещал он.  
Он не знал наверняка, кто ещё на этом заводе принадлежит к числу врагов; Кей говорил только о сотрудниках службы безопасности, но нельзя было исключать, что он тоже не полностью владеет информацией. Сейчас Хиро не стал бы обращаться за помощью к администрации, и даже начальник группы пилотов вызывал у него сомнения, но этим парням, вместе с которыми он налетал не один десяток часов, с которыми ел за одним столом и играл в баскетбол в свободное время – им он мог доверять.  
\- Ребята, ситуация серьёзная, - сказал он, - Идёмте со мной, расскажу по дороге.  
Толпа расступилась, пропуская его, никто не встал на пути, и Хиро пошёл вперед, слыша только приглушенный ропот окружающих. Пилоты последовали за ним, и, судя по звуку шагов, сзади повалили все остальные.   
Хиро рассказал всё как есть – не пускаясь в подробности за нехваткой времени, но не скрывая ни одной существенной детали. Те, на кого он надеялся, как на союзников, вправе были знать о ситуации как можно больше. Пилоты не перебивали его бессмысленными восклицаниями, задавая только уточняющие вопросы. Другой бы подивился их спокойствию, но Хиро принял это как должное: многие из них когда-то служили в армии, другие участвовали в боевых действиях со стороны колоний. Скорее всего, он на их месте повел бы себя также.  
Когда дверь инженерного зала открылась, Хиро мгновенно оценил обстановку как противостояние, близкое к вооруженному. Пистолеты сотрудников охраны были ещё в кобурах, но присутствующие разделились на две группы, будто бы находящиеся по разные стороны невидимой баррикады. Все одновременно посмотрели на открывающуюся дверь, и перед лицом неожиданных свидетелей охранники попытались сгладить напряженность ситуации.  
\- В чем дело? – спросил кто-то из них.  
Полтора десятка пилотов быстро заполнили помещение, и последний из них закрыл за собой дверь, эффективно отрезав посторонних. Инженеры уставились на вновь прибывших с не меньшим удивлением, чем охранники; Кей вопросительно посмотрел на Хиро, но ответ прозвучал от другого пилота.  
\- Кей, - самым беспечным тоном начал один из парней, - Вот тут Саймон, который на самом деле вовсе не Саймон, но об этом потом… В общем, он сказал, что ты пригласил нас всех на экскурсию в вычислительный центр. Говорит, ты хочешь показать нам что-то, что вы тут наизобретали, и о чем нам следовало бы знать.  
Кей снова посмотрел на Хиро, и тот утвердительно кивнул.  
\- С удовольствием! – Кей улыбнулся, - Вам как, с подробностями, или по сути?  
\- Так, чтоб покороче, - попросил пилот.  
\- В качестве предисловия, - решил уточнить Хиро, - Превентерс в курсе происходящего, уже выслана группа быстрого реагирования.  
\- Ну, тогда я в двух словах, - сказал Кей, - Начинать надо с полной эвакуации персонала.  
\- Правильно, - поддержал кто-то из пилотов, - Только сочините какую-нибудь «причесанную» версию, а то если все разом ломанутся в космопорт, последствия будут хуже, чем от нападения террористов.  
Охранники только сейчас начали опоминаться и переглядывались, видимо, собираясь выработать собственную линию поведения.  
\- Вы бы тоже эвакуировались, - посоветовал им Кей, - В первых рядах. Разбирайся потом, кто на чьей стороне был…  
Надо отдать должное, сотрудники службы безопасности не собирались ударяться в панику.  
\- Думаю, я выражу наше общее мнение, - начал один из них, - Если скажу, что за нами пока не числится ничего «тяжелого». И раз уж вмешались Превентерс, то усугублять мы не собираемся. Другими словами, мы сваливаем, а вы как знаете.  
\- Правильное решение, - сказал Хиро, - Только сперва сдайте оружие.  
Ему не нужны были захваты заложников и прочие эксцессы, нерешенных вопросов и без того оставалось слишком много. Но он всё больше убеждался, что ещё в одном Кей оказался прав: без Нила вся эта команда не представляла серьёзной опасности, они были как щупальца осьминога, отсеченные от головы.  
Хиро отрядил всех пилотов сопроводить охранников до космопорта. Кому-то следовало убедиться, что они улетели, не создав новых проблем. Кроме того, нужно было нейтрализовать других членов этой группы, но, первым делом, - срочно возвращаться в пункт связи, потому что наверняка у кого-то из охраны был мастер-ключ, способный отключать внутреннюю блокировку дверей. Такой же первоочередной задачей была и эвакуация, которую необходимо было провести как можно быстрее, не вызвав при этом паники.  
Перед входом в пункт связи их встретил возмущенный коммерческий директор, но, прежде чем он успел обрушить на Хиро поток своего красноречия, вперед выступил Кей.   
\- Майлз, пожалуйста, отойди от двери, - сказал он, - Я тебе сейчас всё объясню.  
\- Не опасен? – спросил Хиро.  
\- Нет, - подтвердил Кей.  
Окончательно растерявшийся Майлз отступил в сторону, и Хиро подошел к глазку видеокамеры, так, чтобы Лоран мог видеть его на экране контрольного монитора. Он несколько раз нажал кнопку вызова и сказал в микрофон:  
\- Всё в порядке. Можешь открыть дверь.  
Через пару секунд замки щелкнули, и Лоран первым делом радостно сообщил:  
\- Я уже переслал чертежи, и ещё нашел карту, где указано расположение какого-то объекта, находящегося под поверхностью Марса…  
\- Жаль, что ты отказался, когда тебя приглашали в Превентерс, - заметил Хиро, - Был бы ценный агент.  
Молодой человек так и просиял от сдержанной похвалы.  
Все инженеры уже проследовали в помещение, последними входили Кей с Майлзом.  
\- Что это может быть за объект? – спросил Хиро.  
\- Там делают навесное вооружение, - ответил Кей, - Его доставляли с планеты уже в готовом виде.  
Дверь едва успела закрыться, когда снаружи прозвучал сигнал вызова, и на экране монитора Хиро увидел одного из пилотов. Он открыл дверь, пропуская союзника, и тот сразу же доложил обстановку:  
\- Охранников отправили. Сейчас грузим к эвакуации тех, кто подвернулся в космопорту. И ещё… Не знаю, важно ли это, но последней модели шаттла нет на месте. Говорят, улетел с час назад по приказу босса, никто не знает – куда.  
\- Вот черт, - только и сказал Кей.  
\- Думаешь, полетел за Гандамами? – спросил Хиро.  
\- Боюсь, что так.  
\- И что, он отправит к Земле только один шаттл?  
\- Дело не в этом. Я не ожидал, что час «Х» грянет всего через несколько дней, думал, что это произойдет весной, когда будет наибольшее сближение планет. Но мне следовало догадаться: на следующей неделе – ровно двадцать лет с того дня, как погибла его семья. И ещё… Как известно, босс распорядился заложить ещё восемнадцать единиц новой модели задолго до начала испытаний первого образца. Формально, они пока не готовы, требуются длительные работы по отделке, но лететь к Земле они могут хоть сейчас.  
\- Значит, первым делом они явятся сюда за новыми грузовиками?  
\- Скорее всего.  
\- Тогда, сколько у нас времени?  
\- Это зависит… Если они будут грузить полный лот – восемь Гандамов, то это надолго, часа за три я ручаюсь. Но для захвата колонии хватило бы и одного мобилсьюта, тут ведь нет никакого оружия для обороны. И если шаттл отправился час назад… Тогда, возможно, у нас в запасе всего полчаса.  
\- Но это – в худшем случае? – уточнил Хиро.  
\- Именно.  
\- Ладно…  
Хиро сел к передатчику и надел гарнитуру, чтобы руки оставались свободными. Дальнейшие переговоры со штабом обещали стать оживленными.  
\- Просьба обеспечить прямую связь с обсерваторией на Марсе, - сказал он, одновременно вводя с клавиатуры координаты другой колонии, - Дайте указание, чтобы они включили этот объект в приоритетный список наблюдения и сообщали о любой активности в его окрестностях.  
Через несколько минут пришли параметры канала связи с обсерваторией.  
\- И объект уже включен в список, - прибавил дежурный, - Сразу после первого вашего сообщения. Они подняли записи: порядка… да, порядка сорока минут назад в космопорт этой колонии вошел большой шаттл, с тех пор никаких изменений.  
Хиро оглянулся, и увидел, что почти все выстроились полукругом позади него, внимая переговорам, и только Кей что-то объясняет Майлзу у одного из дальних пультов.  
\- Организуйте связь на этой волне, - попросил Хиро, указав на цифры на экране, - Обсерватория должна немедленно сообщить, когда шаттл покинет колонию.  
Кто-то из инженеров тут же приступил к делу. Полученный вскоре ответ подтвердил, что в окрестностях колонии пока всё тихо.  
Следующий вызов поступил из космопорта.  
\- Первую партию эвакуирующихся отправили, - доложил пилот, - Теперь надо потихоньку заманивать других.  
Как раз в это время, Кей и Майлз закончили беседу и присоединились к остальным.  
Коммерческий директор постоянно поправлял галстук, даже не пробуя скрыть тревоги.  
\- Мы все умрем? – спросил он.  
В его тоне не слышалось жалобных или панических ноток: он просто задал вопрос. Впрочем, в этой колонии вообще не было хлюпиков, даже среди сугубо штатских: нервные и чувствительные натуры долго бы здесь не продержались.  
\- Когда-нибудь – непременно, - ответил ему Хиро, - Но, думаю, не здесь и не сейчас.  
Конечно же, все волновались – иначе и быть не могло, и каждый справлялся с беспокойством по-своему. Лоран всё ещё старался вытащить что-нибудь новое из компьютера, другие неотрывно следили за новостями из марсианской обсерватории, а Майлз успокаивал себя, разговаривая вслух.  
\- А я ведь когда-то поднимал вопрос касательно тех шаттлов, - сообщил он, - Это же было форменное разбазаривание средств! Вместо того чтобы отправить их на переконструирование или хотя бы на переплавку… Но босс распорядился, чтобы я не занимался этим вопросом, он, мол, сам разберется… Разобрался!  
Тем временем, Кей подошел к пульту общей внутренней связи, и, жестом попросив всех соблюдать тишину, включил микрофон.  
\- Внимание. Говорит технический директор, - начал он, - Экстренное сообщение. Получена информация, что в соседнем стационарном кластере проводится спецоперация Превентерс. В целях безопасности, рекомендовано эвакуировать сотрудников завода на планету сроком на пять дней. Эта рекомендация не является абсолютным требованием, но администрация приняла решение эвакуировать всех, кто пожелает. Желающие могут проследовать в космопорт, необходимое количество шаттлов уже готово к вылету. Благодарю за внимание.  
Кей отключил микрофон.  
\- А как насчет «непосредственной опасности нет» или «нет причин для паники»? – спросил Майлз.  
\- Тогда они точно запаникуют.  
\- Так нам их на Марс отправлять? – спросил пилот, поддерживавший связь из космопорта.  
\- Нет, только на Землю, - ответил ему Кей, - Я подумал, что было бы неразумно уточнять это по общей связи: сообщение о дальнем перелете только усугубит напряжение.  
\- Точно, - согласился пилот.  
\- Почему ты раньше молчал? – с досадой спросил Майлз у Кея, - Вокруг тебя столько людей! Я сам регулярно на Землю летал, давно уже можно было всё как-то сообщить!..  
Кей ничего не ответил, но Хиро достаточно хорошо знал его, чтобы понять: упрек был несправедливым.   
\- Думаете, он не пробовал?! – вступился за начальника один из инженеров, - И мы тоже пытались!.. Но мы тут были под непроницаемым колпаком. Нил умел обставить всё как несчастный случай, и только мы знали, что очередная жертва – это наш связной. Кей больше не хотел рисковать чужими жизнями…  
В этот момент пилот, последним явившийся сюда, и до этого молча прислушивавшийся к разговору, решил, наконец, вставить своё слово:  
\- А люди, погибшие при испытаниях этой вашей «системы», конечно, не в счет? Кто мешал просто прийти в оживленное место и громогласно объявить обо всём вслух? Да мы бы тогда этих охранников, в один момент!..  
\- Только ещё раньше, все вместе оказались бы в открытом космосе без скафандров, - ответил Кей.  
\- В смысле? – не понял пилот.  
\- Завод заминирован. В случае чего, Нилу нужно было только ввести код и нажать красную кнопку.  
\- Значит, выбрать момент, когда он не возле этой кнопки!..  
\- Ты не понял. Это не стационарный пульт, он всегда носил эту дистанционку с собой – как брелок.  
\- Стоп, - вмешался Хиро, обеспокоенный новыми сведениями, - А это «минное поле» нельзя активировать извне?  
\- Нет, Нил лично шифровал устройство. Говорил, что не хочет проснуться в открытом космосе только потому, что боссу что-то померещилось. И у этого брелока очень небольшой радиус действия, думаю, он сработает только внутри колонии.  
\- Но, когда Нил покидал колонию…  
\- Тогда мы все мирно сидели под арестом по своим квартирам или в ВЦ, без доступа посторонних.  
\- Сурово, - признал Хиро, - Но брелок ещё где-то здесь, и если кто-нибудь из помощников Нила знает код…  
\- Не думаю, что найдутся желающие сами себя подорвать. Нил мог это сделать, больше никто.   
Последовала пауза, и Хиро только слегка мотнул головой, догадавшись, какие ассоциации заставили всех присутствующих одновременно посмотреть на него.   
Теперь он не предпринял бы таких явно суицидальных действий, как когда-то в прошлом. Но с другой стороны, как иначе можно было назвать то, что он делал сейчас? Ему оставалось только ждать и надеяться, что врагам потребуется больше времени на подготовку, чем союзникам для завершения эвакуации. При самом удачном раскладе, он просто покинет эту колонию одним из последних.  
Из космопорта сообщили об отправке ещё одного шаттла. Обсерватория через каждую минуту подтверждала, что ничего нового в окрестностях объекта наблюдения не происходит.  
\- Можно ли как-нибудь оценить примерное время до окончания полной эвакуации? – спросил Хиро.  
\- На последних учениях по пожарной тревоге уложились меньше, чем в два часа, - ответил Кей, - Правда, с тех пор народу прибавилось, да и учения те были образцово-показательными, все были заранее предупреждены…  
\- Но это значит, что если они будут грузить шаттл «под завязку», тогда у нас есть шанс управиться быстрее, чем они начнут активные действия?  
\- Шанс есть, - подтвердил Кей, - Только одно «но»: они про это тоже знают.  
Следующий сигнал из космопорта возвестил о неожиданной проблеме: многие отказывались эвакуироваться, требуя гарантий, что им оплатят все дни вынужденного простоя.  
\- Что будем делать? – спросил Хиро, - Выдадим полную информацию об опасности или просто свяжем всех несогласных и отправим багажом? Сомневаюсь, что владелец теперь вообще что-нибудь заплатит…  
\- Кстати, это мне напомнило, - заговорил Майлз, - В последние месяцы, босс очень активно распродавал акции. Я попытался выяснить, что к чему, и он туманно ответил что-то о средствах на развитие. Ни малейшей логики, потому что проще и выгоднее было бы привлечь инвесторов! Короче говоря… по моим подсчетам… Сомневаюсь, чтобы у него оставался контрольный пакет.  
Хиро немедленно передал в штаб новую информацию, заодно прибавив, чтобы на Земле готовились принять эвакуированных.  
Кей распорядился отправлять очередной шаттл с неполной загрузкой.  
\- Шаттлов у нас много, - сказал он, - У нас времени мало.  
Законы физики и психологии разорвали время и пространство: драгоценные секунды стремительно ускользали, приближая катастрофу, а световые минуты между Землей и Марсом превратились в бесконечность, в которой каждое сообщение передавалось мучительно долго.  
\- Как выяснилось, у нас уже есть эти данные, - сказал оператор, - Секунду… Переключаю на личный канал Максвелла.  
Экран померк, чтобы тут же снова вспыхнуть, но ещё раньше изображения на волнах связи донесся знакомый голос, звучавший с деланным возмущением, и в то же время невероятно довольно:  
\- Хииииро!.. Вот отправь его на простое задание - непременно впутается в центр мирового заговора!  
На миг, Хиро перестал замечать непосредственное окружение. Дуо был прямо перед ним: как всегда деятельный и полный энергии. Его улыбка выглядела, быть может, не такой беззаботной, как двадцать лет назад, но по-прежнему уверенной.  
Хиро не мог оторвать взгляд от экрана. За прошедшие месяцы он пару раз видел Максвелла в новостях, транслировавшихся с Земли, но это было не то же самое. Сейчас Дуо смотрел на него. Пусть даже он видел Хиро таким, каким тот был несколько минут назад – спокойным и сосредоточенным, а не таким, как сейчас - с улыбкой, которую он и не пытался сдержать.  
\- Значит так, - начал Максвелл, - Выслали к вам всех, кого только можно, но, сам понимаешь, доберутся они только через несколько часов. Эвакуированных примем, разместим по первому классу, это не проблема. Теперь насчет завода: несколько крупных пакетов акций действительно сменили владельца, а три недели назад в обстановке строгой секретности состоялась сделка по полной передаче собственности. Похоже, прежнему хозяину срочно требовались свободные средства, теперь ясно, почему. Так что у предприятия теперь новый владелец.  
Дуо глянул на какие-то бумаги, лежавшие перед ним на столе, и ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ты будешь смеяться!  
\- Не буду, - спокойно ответил Хиро, - Дороти, больше некому.  
\- А может, и не будешь, - тут же сказал Максвелл, - Разумеется, наша знаменитая бизнес-леди!  
\- Не знаю, поможет ли это нам чем-нибудь, - заметил Хиро, - Как с неё требовать гарантий оплаты на время эвакуации? Тут весь завод под угрозой уничтожения, она на этом приобретении только проиграет.  
Дуо несколько секунд молчал, глядя на другой монитор, потом сообщил:  
\- Я с ней уже всё обсудил, она сказала, что сделка застрахована на полгода, так что даже если весь завод разнесут к чертовой матери, она потеряет далеко не всё. Да и в любом случае, люди - важнее. Дороти гарантирует, что всем будет выплачена договорная сумма на конец текущего календарного месяца, так что рабочие при эвакуации ничего не теряют. Остальное зависит от того, сохранится ли сам завод: если всё будет в порядке, она перезаключит договора. Сейчас она как раз проводит документы через систему электронных заверений, ловите через пару минут.  
\- Своевременно, - признал Хиро, - Это поможет ускорить эвакуацию.  
Максвелл переложил документы на край стола, очищая пространство перед собой, и на короткое время отвлекся от экрана. Когда он снова посмотрел на Хиро, то уже не улыбался. Он казался спокойным, но Хиро слишком хорошо знал, что значит тревожиться не за себя. Каково это, сохранять спокойствие, в то же время отчаянно желая преодолеть миллионы километров межпланетной пустоты, чтобы быть рядом, когда это особенно необходимо. Хиро захотелось немедленно пообещать, что всё будет в порядке – как раньше, как всегда, но что он мог гарантировать, когда у него не было почти никакой возможности влиять на события?  
\- Хиро, я не вправе ничего советовать, - заговорил Максвелл, - У меня недостаточно информации, и экстренные решения вам в любом случае придется принимать самостоятельно. Только одно: если в какой-то момент ты почувствуешь, что не знаешь, что делать – делай хоть что-нибудь!   
Хиро резко выпрямился в кресле, как будто сила этого призыва физически толкнула его, выводя из оцепенения. Максвелл знал, что сказать, помня за Хиро особенность иногда впадать в ступор в кризисных ситуациях. Пусть это были единичные случаи, и сейчас Хиро определенно ещё не дошел до опасной стадии, но слова Дуо прозвучали не напрасно.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Хиро, глядя прямо на экран.  
Он увидел возможность сразу, как только подумал об активных действиях: даже в такой пиковой ситуации оставалось нечто большее, чем просто ждать и надеяться.  
\- Максвелл, ты гений! – объявил он, снимая гарнитуру.  
Вскочив и резко повернувшись, Хиро замер на месте, неожиданно обнаружив, что все смотрят на него, как зачарованные.  
\- Что? – спросил он, не понимая причин такого поведения.  
\- Вы так с ним разговаривали! - восторженно сказал Лоран, - Как будто нет этих задержек по времени между сообщениями!  
\- А… - Хиро пожал плечами, - Мы не разговаривали, я просто комментировал.  
Когда-то Хиро заставил себя усвоить, что Максвеллу надо отвечать, а не кивать и отмалчиваться. С тех пор прошло много времени, искусство общения давно стало одним из его собственных талантов, но сейчас, видимо под влиянием стресса, сработал давний условный рефлекс: Хиро отвечал, даже когда в этом не было необходимости. То, что обмен репликами при этом получился довольно связным, лично ему показалось само собой разумеющимся.  
\- Ты что-то придумал? – спросил Кей.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Хиро, - Повтори ещё раз про те восемнадцать единиц новой модели. Они действительно могут лететь хоть сейчас? И я имею в виду: сию секунду.  
\- Не совсем так. Полчаса на подготовку всё-таки понадобится.  
\- Полчаса? – переспросил Хиро таким тоном, что Кей невольно втянул голову в плечи.  
\- Пятнадцать минут, - тут же переиграл он, - Если все займутся подготовкой одного шаттла.  
\- Этого достаточно. Идём!  
Хиро рванул к выходу, даже не позаботившись оглянуться.  
\- Оставьте здесь одного человека для связи, - распорядился он, открывая дверь.  
\- Я останусь, - тут же вызвался Майлз, - Тут от меня будет больше пользы, чем возле шаттлов.  
\- Что ты задумал? – почти выкрикнул Кей, бросаясь вслед за Хиро.  
\- Объясню на месте!  
Они бегом прогрохотали по гулким металлическим переходам и ворвались в производственную зону – необычайно тихую сейчас, когда технологический процесс был приостановлен.   
Гигантские шаттлы, уже несколько дней как снятые с заводских стапелей, теснились на отделочной площадке. Вокруг машин было почти безлюдно: даже те, кто сомневался в необходимости эвакуации, покинули пустые цеха, вероятно, разойдясь по жилым помещениям. Кею удалось собрать меньше десятка техников, но недостатка в людских ресурсах не было: он сам и все инженеры активно включились в работу, проводя последнюю диагностику систем шаттла перед запуском.   
Хиро не стал вмешиваться на этой стадии, предоставив всё техническому персоналу. А между тем по системе оповещения уже звучал голос Майлза, повествующего о новой владелице завода и её гарантиях в связи с проводимой эвакуацией.  
\- Все контуры в норме, - объявил Кей, - Сейчас докрутим всё, что нужно, и через пятнадцать минут можно выводить в космопорт.  
\- Отлично! – ответил Хиро, - Заканчивайте здесь, я прослежу, чтобы расчистили коридор к стартовой зоне.  
Прихватив с собой другого пилота, Хиро побежал в космопорт через технические ворота для шаттлов. Огромная площадь была заставлена готовой продукцией, и требовалось отогнать несколько машин, чтобы гигантский грузовик мог добраться до взлетной полосы.   
В космопорту было непривычно многолюдно, но чрезвычайной суеты не наблюдалось. Рабочие организованно поднимались на борт пассажирского шаттла, поданного на посадку, и Хиро заметил, что погрузкой руководят как пилоты, так и сотрудники службы безопасности – видимо, из числа тех, кто не был причастен к возникшему кризису.  
Несколько пилотов поспешили к вновь прибывшим, чтобы обменяться новостями. Хиро узнал, что очередной шаттл готовится к вылету через двадцать минут, и попросил ускорить его отправку. Как оказалось, это ничему не противоречило: сразу после сообщения Майлза приток пассажиров заметно увеличился, и посадочные места стали заполняться быстрее.  
Вкратце рассказав пилотам о последних событиях, Хиро посвятил их в свой план.  
\- У них полторы сотни Гандамов, - закончил он, - Но только один быстрый носитель. Если вывести его из строя, мы выиграем несколько часов.  
Кто-то из пилотов присвистнул.  
\- Против лома нет приема… Но тебе что, жить надоело? В очередной раз.  
\- А в чем проблема? – не понял Хиро, - Главное – вовремя катапультироваться. А вы меня потом подберёте.  
Минутное напряжение разрядилось взрывом хохота. Возможно, причиной послужила убежденность, звучавшая в голосе Хиро. Но, скорее всего, они просто вовремя вспомнили, что опытный пилот действительно сумеет свести риск к минимуму. В грузовых шаттлах, где экипажу не требовалось до последнего сражаться за жизни пассажиров, система экстренного катапультирования была доведена до совершенства. Секунда – и кресло вместе с пилотом перемещалось в надежную спасательную капсулу, которая тут же отстреливалась на оптимальное расстояние от терпящего бедствие шаттла. Разумеется, уровень опасности оставался высоким, но назвать замысел Хиро верным самоубийством было бы явным преувеличением.  
К тому времени, когда огромный шаттл медленно вполз в космопорт, путь к взлетной полосе уже расчистили. Рейс с пассажирами только что вышел на стартовую трассу, и Хиро решил вылетать вслед за ним, не дожидаясь вестей об изменениях из обсерватории. Лучше было сделать несколько витков вокруг колонии, чем задержать следующий шаттл с эвакуирующимися.  
\- А зачем теперь эвакуироваться? – спросил кто-то из пилотов, - Просто на всякий случай?  
\- Завод придется разминировать, - ответил Хиро, - Желательно, чтобы здесь никого не оставалось, когда прибудут наши специалисты.  
\- Разминировать?!  
В этом восклицании слилось сразу несколько голосов, и Хиро только теперь вспомнил, что об этом он как-то забыл упомянуть.  
\- Расскажи им, - попросил он того пилота, который вместе с ним услышал эту информацию от Кея, - Мне уже пора.  
Шаттл ещё разворачивался, но грузовики отличались низкой посадкой, и для них не требовалось пассажирского трапа. Люк оставался открытым, откидная лестница плыла в тридцати сантиметрах от поверхности, и Хиро взобрался на борт прямо на ходу.  
В просторной кабине было тесновато: сюда набилось слишком много народу. В кресле главного пилота сидел Кей.  
\- Я вылетаю сразу вслед за тем шаттлом, - сказал Хиро, - Если промедлю, могу задержать отправление следующего.  
\- Все системы проверены, - сообщил Кей, - Отклонения в пределах нормы.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Хиро, - Попрошу всех покинуть борт. Времени мало.  
Его распоряжение было выполнено почти всеми, разноголосое пожелание удачи слилось в единый хор. Кто-то на прощанье ещё пожелал ни пуха, ни пера.  
\- К черту, - машинально отреагировал Хиро.  
Теперь в кабине кроме него оставался только Кей, явно не собиравшийся покидать своё место. Хиро предвидел такой оборот, поэтому сразу взял жесткий тон: ему некогда было спорить и убеждать.  
\- Ты меня задерживаешь, - сказал Хиро.  
\- Хиро, это я должен лететь, - Кей заговорил с несвойственной ему мрачной решимостью.  
\- Ты меня задерживаешь, - чуть громче повторил Хиро.  
Он заранее догадывался обо всех доводах Кея, но не принимал их.  
\- Я лучше знаю, как устроены эти шаттлы! – заявил Кей.  
\- Чтобы сообразить, куда таранить, хватит и моих познаний.  
\- Это слишком опасно.  
\- Это моя работа, - спокойно возразил Хиро.  
\- Но это всё – моя вина!  
Хиро понял, что без серьёзных аргументов тут не обойдется. И это в тот момент, когда каждая секунда была на счету!  
\- Так… - начал он.  
Но Кей перебил его, выдав самую весомую, как ему казалось, причину:  
\- Это меньшее, что я могу сделать. Из-за моего изобретения уже погибло несколько десятков человек. И этой ответственности с меня никто не снимал!  
\- Именно поэтому тебя и нельзя отпускать! - резко ответил Хиро, - Потому что там, - он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону выхода в открытый космос, - Там, в Гандамах, тоже люди, искалеченные твоей системой. И всё, что ты сделаешь в таком состоянии – это принесешь себя в жертву!  
\- А ты? – вызывающе спросил Кей.  
Хиро вдруг улыбнулся – не мрачно, не заносчиво, а самой нормальной человеческой улыбкой. Он должен был вернуться, и потому существовал только один возможный ответ. Те самые слова, истинный смысл которых он осознал двадцать лет назад:  
\- А я выживу.


	6. Chapter 6

Заполнение бумаг в юридическом отделе заняло почти два часа, но в конце концов Хиро поставил последнюю подпись и аккуратно выровнял стопку документов.  
\- Всё, - сообщил он, - Проверяйте.  
Начальник отдела лично взялся просмотреть бумаги.  
\- По форме всё правильно, - кивнул он, - Если возникнут вопросы, я сам к вам зайду.  
\- Хорошо, - Хиро встал из-за стола, - Я буду или у себя, или у Максвелла.  
С Дуо он столкнулся, едва выйдя в коридор.  
\- О! Как ты кстати! - обрадовался Максвелл, - Что ты там делал столько времени?  
\- Подписывал документы.  
\- Развели бюрократию! - проворчал Дуо.  
\- Ничего, - Хиро пожал плечами, - Раньше было хуже.  
\- И не напоминай!  
Смутное время в организации до сих пор вспоминали, как страшный сон.  
\- Пошли ко мне, - сказал Дуо, посмотрев на часы, - Через десять минут у меня назначена встреча с Джонсоном. Может, вместе нам удастся убедить его, что ему памятник при жизни надо ставить, а не передавать его дело в суд?  
\- Я никого переубеждать не собираюсь, - возразил Хиро, - Это его собственный выбор.  
Дуо и глазом не моргнул.  
\- Ладно, - тут же согласился он, - Но хоть морально меня поддержишь. Идем!  
\- Максвелл! - раздался женский голос у них за спиной.  
\- Нет, ну ты подумай... - Дуо обернулся, улыбаясь самой радушной улыбкой, - Дороти, как ты сюда проникла без пропуска?  
\- Максвелл, ты не поверишь, у меня такие связи!.. - почти пропела блондинка, явно весьма довольная собой, - О! Привет, Хиро! Тебя и не узнать.  
Она дружески помахала рукой. Хиро сдержанно кивнул в ответ.  
\- И зачем ты сюда пожаловала? - поинтересовался Максвелл.  
\- Вот! - Дороти протянула ему какую-то бумагу.  
Дуо быстро пробежал текст глазами.  
\- Совсем обнаглели! - возмутился он, - Организовать на заводе наблюдательный пост от их комитета, да ещё и... дай-ка угадаю... За твой счёт?  
\- Именно, - подтвердила Дороти.  
\- Тогда так... Переадресуй этот неизвестно от кого независимый комитет ко мне, а я их... - Дуо ухмыльнулся, - Тоже переадресую.  
\- А с этим документом мне что делать? - спросила Дороти, - Я обязана дать официальный ответ.  
\- С этим документом... - Дуо вытащил из кармана ручку и, приложив бумагу к стене, вслух объявил свою резолюцию, - "Приостановить до окончания расследования. Максвелл"  
Именно это он и написал прямо поперек текста запроса.  
\- Вот тебе официальный ответ.  
\- Спасибо! - женщина сложила документ и спрятала в сумочку, - Кстати, когда можно возвращать рабочих на завод?  
\- Слушай, уточни сама в техническом отделе? - попросил Дуо, - Завод они разминировали, но я не знаю, когда закончатся все проверки.  
\- А где у вас технический отдел?  
\- Один этаж вниз, налево от лифта, там на двери написано.  
\- Ясно... Да, и ещё вопрос. Это правда, что Кевин Джонсон проходит по делу соучастником, а не свидетелем?  
\- Об этом пока рано говорить, - Максвелл нахмурился, - Мы готовы предоставить ему полный иммунитет, но он сам отказывается. Правда, надо признать, своим отказом Джонсон делает нам большое одолжение: прямо или косвенно, но он замешан в гибели нескольких десятков человек. Превентерс вправе предоставлять иммунитет за сотрудничество, но любой кредит доверия можно исчерпать.  
\- Но... если дойдет до суда, - Дороти выглядела немного обеспокоенной, - Какова вероятность, что его оправдают?  
\- Вероятность высокая, если Джонсон согласится на адвоката от Превентерс. Но если он откажется от нашей помощи, тогда не знаю.  
Максвелл развел руками.  
\- Как-то всё нехорошо складывается... - проговорила Дороти.  
Лицо женщины оставалось всё таким же ясным, но Хиро заметил, как её безукоризненно наманикюренные ноготки впились в сумочку.  
\- Ты лично знакома с Джонсоном? - догадался Дуо.  
\- Да. Его ещё мой отец в девяносто первом из гражданской авиастроительной компании переманил. Инженерный гений и гениальный инженер, что не одно и то же, но в нем это сочеталось. Впрочем, мне Джонсон больше запомнился тем, что он называл меня "принцессой страны OZ".  
\- У меня идея! - вдруг просиял Дуо, - Давай ты с ним поговоришь? Раз уж у вас столько общих воспоминаний, вдруг он к тебе прислушается?  
\- А можно? - удивилась женщина.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Хорошо... Только мне важно знать: эти новые Гандамы действительно не представляли опасности для Земли и околоземных колоний?  
\- Абсолютно! - заверил её Максвелл, - Это уже и в теории, и на практике подтвердили. Наши техники пытались сюда несколько штук доставить, но на Земле эти машины пригодны только на металлолом: система управления полностью выходит из строя ещё на подлете без возможности восстановления.  
\- А в чем принцип? - поинтересовалась Дороти.  
\- Как бы это попроще?... - задумался Дуо, - Чтоб до блондинки дошло...  
\- Максвелл!  
Женщина чуть прищурилась, что не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
\- Шучу-шучу! - Дуо рассмеялся, - Но я не смогу рассказать всё в точности. Технический отчет занимает более двухсот страниц, не считая схем. Давай, я тебе популярную версию перескажу, которую для журналистов подготовили?  
\- Ну, хоть так, - согласилась Дороти.  
\- Я коротко, - пообещал Максвелл, - Значит, так: с Земли во всех направлениях постоянно уходят синхро-сигналы связи. В новых Гандамах зашито устройство, которое сравнивает реальное время со временем, передаваемым в этих сигналах. Когда разница становится меньше определенного значения, устройство полностью блокирует систему управления, после чего в мобилсьюте продолжают работать только контуры жизнеобеспечения пилота. Так?  
Дуо посмотрел на Хиро, ожидая подтверждения.  
\- Годится только как версия для журналистов, - сказал Хиро, мысленно подивившись, как можно было настолько упростить серьезное техническое решение.  
\- Журналисты потом всё равно всё переврут, - Дуо усмехнулся, - Но, в любом случае, эти Гандамы будут функционировать возле Марса, в поясе астероидов, и даже за орбитой Плутона, но они отрубаются ещё до того, как приблизятся к любому из колониальных кластеров, не говоря уже о Земле.  
\- А это устройство нельзя как-нибудь отключить? - спросила женщина.  
\- Невозможно. Оно и есть основная и незаменимая часть системы. Без него Гандам не будет работать вообще, с ним - где угодно, только не рядом с Землей. Один из наших инженеров пошутил, что при виде Земли у этих Гандамов случается инфаркт.  
\- Узнаю Джонсона, - с улыбкой сказала Дороти, - Если проблему в принципе можно решить технически, он её решит.  
\- Кстати, - вспомнил Максвелл, - Раз уж ты так много про него знаешь. Объясни мне, как получилось, что во время войны этот гениальный инженер оказался не в лаборатории, а на поле боя, где почти сразу был ранен?  
\- Летом девяносто пятого несколько человек из лабораторий ушли, - ответила Дороти, - Но в военное время уйти можно было только в действующие войска.  
\- А чего им на месте не сиделось? - не понял Дуо.  
\- Отказались работать под руководством Цубарова. Тот отличался редким умением душить творческую инициативу.  
\- Это точно! - Максвелл ухмыльнулся, - Насчет душить Цубаров был крупный специалист.  
Дороти чуть склонила голову, рассматривая собеседника внимательнее обычного.  
\- Ммм? - Дуо вопросительно уставился на неё.  
\- Складывается впечатление, - проговорила женщина, - Что для тебя все воспоминания - приятные.  
О "приключениях" Максвелла на Лунной базе его знакомые были неоднократно наслышаны.  
\- Почти все, - беззаботно согласился Дуо, - А что?  
\- Ничего. Так когда мне можно будет побеседовать с Джонсоном?  
\- Упс! - Максвелл глянул на часы, - Вот прямо сейчас. И скажи ему, что я приду через полчаса. Где мой кабинет знаешь?  
\- Кто же этого не знает? Счастливо!  
Дороти изящно махнула рукой, повернулась и направилась к лифту.  
\- У неё даже каблучки из золота, - заметил Дуо, глядя ей вслед.  
\- Из позолоченного ганданиума, - возразил Хиро.  
\- По звуку определил?  
Хиро только пожал плечами, не считая этот вопрос заслуживающим обсуждения.  
\- Так, - сказал Дуо, довольно потирая руки, - Похоже, у меня появилось полчаса свободного времени. Ты сейчас чем планировал заниматься?  
\- Хотел сдать свой отчет об этой операции.  
\- У тебя уже и отчет готов? Когда успел?  
\- Пока летел с Марса на Землю. Было несколько часов свободного времени.  
\- Ну ты монстр! - поразился Дуо, - Я бы после такого взял пива, и побольше, а потом бы всю дорогу распевал караоке.  
\- Лет пятнадцать назад - может быть, - невозмутимо сказал Хиро, - А сейчас ты бы после "такого" всю дорогу держал связь с юристами и пресс-службой, вырабатывая официальную версию.  
\- О! Хорошо что напомнил, - спохватился Максвелл, - Твой отчет подождет, идем в пресс-службу, они там от служебного рвения много лишнего насочиняли, надо подкорректировать.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Дуо повернулся и зашагал по коридору; Хиро догнал его через пару секунд.  
\- Но пятнадцать лет назад и правда было классно, - сказал Максвелл, - Да, при Леди жилось лучше всего. Эх, не ценили своего счастья...  
Проблемы в Превентерс начались в двести первом году, когда деятельность организации была практически парализована немыслимым количеством проверок и ограничений со стороны внешних наблюдательных комитетов и комиссий. Дошло до того, что любой факт применения оружия приходилось согласовывать заранее, и нередко тщательно разработанные операции срывались из-за бумажных формальностей. В двести втором году, после успешной, но не санкционированной операции по освобождению заложников, Леди Унэ была вынуждена оставить свой пост, взяв на себя ответственность за действия своих подчиненных. После этого два года назначаемые "сверху" начальники менялись как картинки в калейдоскопе, а организация разваливалась на глазах, теряя престиж и лучшие кадры. Лишь немногие агенты "первого созыва" продолжали работать, налаживая внешние связи из среднего звена, потому что от начальства не приходилось ждать ничего, кроме закручивания гаек. Сейчас Хиро понимал, что сам он тогда повел себя не лучшим образом: привыкший к железной дисциплине, он просто добросовестно выполнял распоряжения. А Дуо запросто мог заявить начальству, что считает очередной приказ полным идиотизмом, и даже ответные репрессии его не пугали. Максвелл как раз в это время учился, одновременно по двум программам и одна из них оплачивалась из резервного фонда Превентерс. Очередной начальник прекратил это финансирование, заявив, что Максвелл просто хочет получить диплом за счет организации, а потом найти себе работу повыгоднее. Дуо со своей обычной бесшабашной улыбкой ответил: "Не дождетесь!" и для завершения учебы взял кредит; пришлось, правда, позвать Кватре в поручители, но потом Дуо выплатил всё сам. Ещё один начальник прежде всего взялся за внешний вид агентов, и Максвеллу досталось первому. Услышав требование, что вся мужская часть коллектива должна носить короткие стрижки, Дуо прямо-таки с восторгом переспросил: "Вы что, серьезно?!", и, попросив подождать минутку, выскочил в коридор, откуда тут же раздался его ничуть не расстроенный голос: "Пискрафт! На нас наезжают!". По какой-то причине, тот начальник не задержался у них и двух недель.  
Сейчас такого рода проблемы остались только в воспоминаниях. Новая законодательная база предоставила значительную свободу агентам, а мощный юридический отдел служил надежным буфером между Превентерс и внешними комитетами. Немаловажную роль играла и поддержка крупных промышленных компаний, и связи в политических кругах. Теперь работать в Превентерс считалось почетным и престижным. Но за всё это нынешнее благополучие когда-то пришлось всерьез побороться. Были и шумиха в прессе, и судебные разбирательства, и даже временный перенос штаб-квартиры Превентерс в одну из колоний четвертой зоны. Разумеется, организацию спасла не только горстка верных ей агентов: помощников было значительно больше, но для Хиро символом первой победы так и остались слова Максвелла, заявившего новому начальнику: "Без нас Превентерс не обойдутся. А без вас - запросто!"

* * *

\- Ну и что вы понаписали? - спросил Дуо у начальницы пресс-службы, - По вашему, выходит, Превентерс ещё полгода назад заподозрили подготовку террористического акта?! И блестяще разработали и провели антитеррористическую операцию?!  
\- А по-вашему, лучше написать, что эти Гандамы были обнаружены совершенно случайно? - защищалась сотрудница.  
\- По-моему, сочинять не надо, - почти сурово ответил Максвелл, - А если вас волнует престиж организации, то вспомните, что в этом деле десятки, а то и сотни свидетелей. Если версии разойдутся, по нам это куда чувствительнее ударит.  
\- Ну разумеется, - проворчала женщина, повернувшись к компьютеру и принявшись удалять одни абзацы и править другие, - Мне следовало бы помнить: "Дуо Максвелл: ему больше не надо убегать и прятаться, но он по-прежнему никогда не врет!"  
\- Именно! - Максвелл улыбнулся самой довольной улыбкой, - Так что, исправляйте вашу версию. К инструктору Юи у вас есть вопросы?  
\- Тысячи!  
\- Пожалуйста, для простого пресс-релиза ограничьтесь первой сотней, - попросил Дуо.  
Совместными усилиями они за двадцать минут переработали предварительный текст документа.  
\- Ну вот, другое дело! - сказал Максвелл, удовлетворенно глядя на итоговую распечатку, - Это я готов подписать. Пресс-конференция назначена на завтра?  
\- Да, на одиннадцать, - подтвердила сотрудница.  
\- И затянется часа на четыре, - предрек Дуо, ставя свою подпись под документом, - Опять без обеда останусь!.. Всё, я пошёл к себе.  
Он встал из-за стола, и Хиро тут же поднялся вслед за ним. В коридор они вышли вместе.  
По пути к лифту они встретили Энди Лорана, который только что вышел из юридического отдела, где давал свидетельские показания.  
Молодой человек ответил на приветствие Максвелла и сердечно поздоровался с Хиро.  
\- Всё-таки, пришлось вам на нас поработать, - заметил Дуо.  
Лоран улыбнулся. Он не терялся в непривычной обстановке, как и в тот день, когда Хиро увидел его в первый раз.  
\- Да, - ответил он Максвеллу, - Но не так, как работал бы здесь. Меня ведь приглашали не оперативным агентом, а в техническую службу. Так бы и просидел несколько лет за компьютером. А там я даже на минуточку почувствовал себя героем.  
\- Будет что вспомнить, - понимающе кивнул Дуо.  
\- Даже не знаю... Я ничуть не жалею о том, что угодил в такое приключение, но... - он посмотрел на Хиро, - Мне кажется, я и сейчас ещё не вполне осознал, от чего вы меня спасли.  
\- Это ещё вопрос: кто из нас кого спас.  
На этот раз, Лоран всё-таки немного смутился.  
\- Нет, - возразил он, - Не думаю, что от меня было много пользы. Теперь даже в шутку не решусь назвать себя вторым Хиро Юи.  
\- Третьим, если уж на то пошло, - поправил Максвелл.  
\- Третьим? - удивился Лоран, - А, точно! Это же кодовое имя в честь того политического деятеля... Совсем забыл.  
Дуо рассмеялся.  
\- Хиро! Новое поколение уже не помнит знаменитостей прошлого. Для них ты - герой. Чувствуешь груз ответственности?  
Хиро не стал комментировать, вместо этого спросив у Лорана:  
\- Куда ты сейчас?  
\- Собирался поехать, записаться на собеседование с новой владелицей завода. С рабочими контракты перезаключают по умолчанию, но с административным и инженерным составом всё несколько сложнее...  
\- Так она же сейчас здесь! - сообщил Максвелл, - Не надо никуда ехать.  
\- Здесь? - удивился молодой человек.  
\- Да, у меня в кабинете. Идем, там и побеседуете!  
Лоран колебался только несколько секунд.  
\- Думаю, стоит воспользоваться удачным совпадением, - решил он, - Спасибо.  
Они вместе поднялись в лифте, и Дуо предупреждающе постучал перед тем, как войти в собственный кабинет.  
Дороти и Кей сидели на кожаном диване у дальней стены помещения, и было заметно, что стук прервал их посреди оживленной беседы. Женщина чему-то улыбалась, да и Кей выглядел немного оттаявшим.  
Дороти посмотрела на вошедших, и Хиро не упустил того, как её взгляд несколько раз изумленно метнулся с него на Лорана и обратно. Впрочем, женщина не позволила удивлению перейти границы приличия, и в конечном итоге её глаза остановились на Максвелле.  
\- А это... Ваш новый сотрудник? - самым светским тоном поинтересовалась она.  
\- Нет. Я полагаю, это ВАШ новый сотрудник, - не менее церемонно ответил Дуо.  
\- Прошу прощения?  
Максвелл представил их друг другу, и Дороти тут же вскочила с места.  
\- Так вы и есть тот самый герой! - воскликнула она, - А я-то опасалась, что вы не захотите вернуться на завод: столько неприятных воспоминаний...  
\- Для меня всё закончилось благополучно, - ответил Лоран, - Так что, воспоминания, скорее, яркие... Может быть - слишком.  
Через минуту они уже обсуждали детали будущего контракта, а Хиро тем временем сел на освободившееся место рядом с Кеем.  
\- Остался при своем мнении? - негромко спросил Хиро.  
\- Ты не станешь меня отговаривать, - сказал Джонсон.  
\- Не потому, что мне это безразлично.   
Хиро не смотрел на собеседника, вместо этого наблюдая, как Дуо открыл выход во внешнюю сеть с одного из компьютеров, после чего Дороти смогла распечатать для Лорана стандартные бланки документов своей компании. Через несколько минут формальности были закончены.  
\- Могу себя поздравить, - с довольным видом сказала Дороти, просматривая заполненные бумаги, - Теперь ваши координаты у меня есть, как только уточню дату возобновления работы, немедленно вам сообщу.  
\- Благодарю вас. Но на сегодня я свободен?  
\- И на сегодня, и даже до конца недели, если пожелаете, - ответила Дороти, - Да, ещё одно: если, не дай бог, почувствуете, что начинают сказываться последствия стресса, немедленно дайте знать нашей службе кадров. У нас очень хорошие реабилитационные программы.  
\- Спасибо. Надеюсь, не понадобится, - улыбнулся молодой человек.  
\- Да, - кивнула женщина, - Удачи!  
Лоран попрощался со всеми и ушел.  
\- Просто клад, - сказала Дороти, когда дверь закрылась, - Вот бы все были такими сговорчивыми!  
Она многозначительно покосилась на Джонсона, который ответил спокойной улыбкой. По крайней мере, после беседы с Дороти, Кей уже не казался таким застывшим и отчужденным, каким он ступил на Землю. А ведь сначала он отказывался от общения со всеми, даже с Хиро, и только по минимуму отвечал на формальные вопросы.  
Несколько секунд все молчали. Дуо что-то просматривал на экране монитора, Дороти примеривалась, как упаковать пачку документов в крохотный ридикюль, а Хиро и Кей оба относились к тому типу людей, которые предпочитают не разговаривать, если в этом нет особой необходимости.  
\- Максвелл, у тебя нет лишней папки для бумаг? - спросила, наконец, женщина.  
\- Дороти, ты наглая, как... Как кошка!  
Не отрывая глаз от компьютера, Дуо нашарил требуемое в одном из ящиков, вытряхнул из папки пару бумажек и положил её на стол.  
\- Спасибо! - Дороти нарочито кошачьим жестом подтянула папку к себе, только что не мурлыкнула.  
Она принялась аккуратно укладывать документы, ещё раз внимательно просматривая каждый.  
\- У меня вопрос, - сказала женщина между делом, - Я в каком-то кратком докладе прочитала, что этого молодого человека там, на заводе, будто бы избили... Может быть, ему всё-таки стоит пройти медицинское обследование?  
\- Узнаю, кто выдал тебе информацию из служебной переписки - голову оторву! - пообещал Максвелл, - Разумеется, его первым делом к врачам отправили. Всё в порядке, только несколько синяков, и те уже почти незаметны. В медицинском отчете с его слов записано, что на нём "всё заживает, как на собаке".  
\- Хм... Что-то мне это напоминает, - в раздумьи произнесла Дороти, - Смотрела я на этого молодого человека и думала...  
Она вдруг замолчала и заглянула в документ, оказавшийся анкетой Энди Лорана. Быстренько посчитав что-то на пальцах, женщина повернулась к Хиро и с драматическими интонациями спросила:  
\- Хиро! Что ты делал в декабре девяносто шестого?  
\- Очень смешно, Дороти, - прокомментировал Максвелл, оторвавшись от компьютера, - Ты ещё спроси, что он делал в апреле девяносто пятого.  
\- Знаешь... После явления Маримейи народу, я и не в такие чудеса поверю!  
\- Вот как раз Маримейя и есть его алиби на декабрь девяносто шестого.  
\- И то правда! - Дороти рассмеялась, - Ладно... У вас тут очень хорошо, но мне, пожалуй, пора.  
Она встала с кресла, привычным жестом поправив одежду и прическу, потом посмотрела на Джонсона.  
\- Так, значит, мы договорились? - спросила она, - Если у вас всё закончится... благополучно, то вы сразу со мной свяжетесь?  
\- Непременно, - пообещал Кей.  
\- Хорошо, - Дороти удовлетворенно улыбнулась, - Надеюсь на скорую встречу. Всем счастливо!  
Она уже взялась за дверную ручку, когда её остановил вопрос Максвелла:  
\- Дороти, у тебя каблучки из какого металла?  
От удивления женщина сначала посмотрела вниз, на свои туфли и только потом обернулась.  
\- Ганданиум с позолотой, - сообщила она, - А что?  
\- Да так... - Дуо усмехнулся, не вполне скрыв досаду, - Хорошо, что не поспорил.  
\- Максвелл... - возмущенно начала Дороти, но потом безнадежно махнула рукой, - Тебя уже ничем не исправишь.  
Дуо откинулся в кресле, сцепив руки на затылке.  
\- А надо? - спросил он.  
\- Ни в коем случае! - поспешно ответила женщина.

* * *

\- Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, - сказал Дуо, - Но вы не из страха за себя согласились в этом участвовать. И уж тем более не из корыстных соображений.  
\- Какое значение имеют мотивы, когда люди погибли? - спросил Кей.  
\- Но если бы вы отказались, нашелся бы кто-то другой, кто создал бы оружие, пусть не такое совершенное, но представляющее реальную угрозу для Земли. Вы делали всё это ради спасения тысяч, может быть, десятков тысяч жизней!  
Кей смотрел в сторону окна, на небо, которое не видел слишком давно и никак не мог насмотреться.  
\- По моему глубокому убеждению, - проговорил он, - Какой бы высокой ни казалась цель, жертвовать можно только собой.  
\- Красиво сказано, - оценил Максвелл, - Но вы и сами чувствуете внутреннее противоречие в этой логике.  
\- Противоречия нет, просто я оказался недостаточно силен, чтобы этой логике следовать.  
\- Хотели спасти всех? - спросил Дуо, - Кроме себя самого? Это не всегда удается даже самым сильным. Иногда приходится делать выбор.  
\- О каком выборе вы говорите? Хиро мог погибнуть! Как тогда звучали бы ваши разумные доводы?  
Максвелл ничем не выдал, что эти слова заставили его дрогнуть, но Хиро понял и перехватил разговор.  
\- В этом случае ваша беседа не состоялась бы, - сказал он, - Правила организации запрещают агентам принимать участие в деле, в котором жертвами стали их близкие.  
\- Я не о конкретных последствиях говорил, - пояснил Кей.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил Хиро, - Но давай обойдемся без мрачных гипотез.  
\- К тому же, - снова заговорил Дуо, - Если уж переходить на личности, то по вашей логике меня самого давно надо было под суд отдать. И Хиро тоже, за компанию.  
\- Я говорю только за себя, - ответил Джонсон.  
Дуо набрал полную грудь воздуха, потом медленно выдохнул, демонстрируя, как он из последних сил старается сохранить спокойствие.  
\- Ладно, - проговорил он, начиная заполнять стандартный бланк, - Если человеку мало быть героем, а непременно нужно записаться в великомученики, то кто я такой, чтобы ему запрещать? У вас есть адвокат?  
\- Нет, но, я думаю, нанять кого-нибудь - не проблема? Средств у меня достаточно...  
\- Мы можем предоставить вам специалиста из нашего юридического отдела, - сообщил Максвелл, соблюдая формальность, - Сэкономите время.  
\- Я не думаю, что стоит отвлекать ваших людей.  
\- Почему - отвлекать? - удивился Дуо, - Это обычная практика: Превентерс почти всегда полностью сопровождают дело. Но если у вас какие-то принципиальные возражения...  
\- Нет, ничего такого, - сказал Кей, - Хорошо. Я буду признателен, если вы избавите меня от лишних хлопот.  
\- Замечательно! Тогда распишитесь здесь.  
Максвелл подсунул ему заполненный бланк, Джонсон внимательно перечитал текст, и расписался без дальнейших возражений.  
\- Ну всё, - сказал Дуо, - Можете быть свободны. У наших следователей наверняка ещё будут вопросы, так что следите за электронной почтой. Отвечать разрешается также по почте, но если вы пожелаете сами прийти - это только приветствуется. Суд состоится не раньше, чем через полгода, а скорее всего - значительно позже. Такого интенсивного документооборота по одному делу у нас, пожалуй, никогда не было.  
Максвелл замолчал и посмотрел на Джонсона, ожидая возможных вопросов.  
Кей ещё раз взглянул на бумагу, которую только что подписал, как будто ища там что-то, что он упустил. Пауза затягивалась.  
\- Меня не арестуют? - спросил, наконец, Джонсон.  
\- С какой стати? - не понял Дуо, - Вы же не являетесь общественно-опасным субъектом.  
\- Но я могу просто скрыться...  
\- Скрыться? Попробуйте! - подначил Максвелл, - Будет повод устроить учения для молодых оперативников.  
Кей вдруг улыбнулся в ответ. Каким-то образом, Дуо действовал так на всех, кто не видел в нем врага, только одним требовалось на это чуть больше времени, другим - чуть меньше, вот и вся разница.  
\- Да, я и сам догадываюсь, что скрыться мне вряд ли удастся, - сказал Джонсон, - Из-под Земли достанете, в любой колонии найдете.  
\- Но вот с Марсом у нас пока хуже, - справедливости ради признал Дуо, - Будем над этим работать.

* * *

\- Всё. Теперь дело за нашими доблестными юристами, - сказал Максвелл, как только Джонсон покинул кабинет.  
\- Ты так уверен, что его оправдают? - спросил Хиро.  
\- Куда денутся? "Адвокаты Превентерс - лучшие в Солнечной Системе, а может быть и во всей Галактике". Пусть отрабатывают имидж. К тому же, по совокупности доказательств это дело любой адвокат смог бы вытянуть, даже не самый лучший. А у тебя какие-то сомнения?  
\- В суде слишком многое будет зависеть от поведения самого Кея. А мне кажется, он не оправдания хочет.  
\- Это временно, - уверенно заявил Максвелл, - Салли пыталась с ним пообщаться, говорит, у него кризис потери цели, помноженный на комплекс вины. Да и без психоаналитика ясно, что десять лет такой жизни не могли пройти бесследно. Но, думаю, Джонсон сам выберется: судя по всему, он не из тех, кто зацикливается на прошлом. Так что, за него я не беспокоюсь. Меня сейчас больше волнуют другие: те, кого готовили в пилоты, а кроме них есть и ещё жертвы, никак с Гандамами не связанные.  
\- Значит, при взрыве на заводе были погибшие? - спросил Хиро.  
Он уже знал, что завод на Марсе, где, предположительно, делали навесное вооружение, был уничтожен ещё до того, как первые шаттлы Превентерс добрались до планеты. Но, по предварительным данным, обошлось без жертв: производство на том заводе прекратили ещё несколько месяцев назад.  
\- Нет, локация с поверхности подтверждает, что под завалами никого нет, - ответил Максвелл, - Я не о погибших говорю, а о том, что с живыми людьми делали. Будущие пилоты не были случайными жертвами; то, как это чуть было не произошло с тобой - исключение. Эту группу формировали несколько лет, целенаправленно отбирая на Земле и в колониях людей с минимумом социальных связей, тех кого никто не хватится. Многих вербовали из криминальной среды, некоторые даже заранее знали, что их будут готовить в террористы, только слишком поздно догадывались, что в террористы-смертники. Формально, они нанимались работать на завод, оттуда их посылали на первое испытание, и уже потом выживших переводили на Марс. На фоне общей численности рабочих, статистика смертности поначалу выглядела не слишком устрашающей. Люди отправлялись к другой планете, рассчитывая на денежную работу, а их ждало рабство или смерть.  
Максвелл замолчал, глядя в никуда; всегда оживленное лицо застыло суровой маской.  
\- Дуо... - негромко позвал Хиро, возвращая его в действительность.  
Пусть внутренняя ярость Максвелла была направлена не на него, но Хиро предпочел бы никогда не видеть, как эти фиолетовые глаза становятся свинцово-серыми.  
Дуо встрепенулся, приходя в себя. Привычная улыбка так и не вернулась, но следующие слова прозвучали уже спокойнее:  
\- Ладно, если бы дело было только в этом, я бы так не заводился. Сам когда-то террористом был и свято верил, что воюю за правое дело. Тут другое: в доме подозреваемого обнаружены трое молодых людей, которых использовали для интимных услуг. На первый взгляд, ничего противозаконного: самому младшему уже девятнадцать, все отправлялись на Марс по собственной инициативе... Но двое летели туда в качестве дизайнеров, а третий собирался всего пару дней рекламировать фармацевтическую продукцию, да так и не вернулся. Пропавшими без вести они не числились: выходили на связь с родственниками, сообщили, что решили остаться. Не хочу даже думать, какими методами их заставили согласиться. Сейчас с ними наши психологи работают, говорят, парни так запуганы, что при звуке громкого голоса падают на колени.  
Хиро вдруг вспомнил короткий обмен репликами между Нилом и кем-то из охранников. Это могло случиться с Лораном.  
\- Убить мерзавца, - не раздумывая, сказал он.  
\- Хиро... - Дуо укоризненно посмотрел на него, - Сколько лет прошло, а ты всё тот же. Такими словами нельзя бросаться: в правовом обществе живем. Не то, чтобы я не разделял твоего мнения... Хуже другое: как мы могли такое проглядеть? Удаленные области - наша юрисдикция, а господин явно неадекватен. Возомнил себя господом богом или японским императором - не знаю... У него сакура на Марсе цвела! Охранники с самурайскими мечами. Это хорошо в качестве декораций, но сейчас выясняется, что никто не делал тайны из того, что в этом доме низшее звено обслуживающего персонала подвергали телесным наказаниям.  
\- Не факт, что мы смогли бы что-то предпринять, даже зная это, - сказал Хиро, - Наши юристы говорят, он и сейчас ещё может ускользнуть. Гандамы нам на него не повесить, а всё остальное слишком зыбко.  
\- Гандамы мы на него уже повесили, - сообщил Дуо.  
\- Каким образом? Завод на Марсе уничтожен, владелец утверждает, что там производили строительные металлоконструкции, а взрыв, от которого обрушились своды - просто трагическая случайность. На космическом заводе он не был несколько лет, про Гандамы впервые слышит...  
\- И очень уверенно переводит стрелки на Нила и даже на Джонсона, - подхватил Максвелл.  
\- Да. Проще говоря, у нас на него ничего нет. Или ты знаешь что-то, чего я не знаю?  
\- Знаю.   
Дуо попытался выдержать паузу, но раскололся через пару секунд.   
\- Линзы для гиперлазеров! - победоносным тоном объявил он.  
\- В смысле? - спросил Хиро.  
\- Технический отдел представил доказанный факт массовой закупки линз для гиперлазеров, которыми оснащены Гандамы. Такие линзы делают только на одном заводе, для буровых установок, и каждый комплект имеет индивидуальную маркировку. Так вот, всю партию владелец завода покупал лично.  
\- Не думаю, что этого достаточно для обвинения, - заметил Хиро.  
\- Главное, для задержания достаточно. Теперь время работает на нас.  
\- Возможно. Только, похоже, придется открывать филиал Превентерс на Марсе.  
\- Там всё идет как надо! - сказал Дуо, - Сам знаешь, если Пискрафт лично вызвался руководить операцией, лучше не вмешиваться. Он там уже всё организовал и всех построил. И без человеческих жертв, так что в целом по этому делу у нас хорошие показатели, не придется весь юридический отдел на уши ставить.  
\- У меня не было выбора, - сухо ответил Хиро.  
\- А кто сказал, что это наезд? - удивился Максвелл, - Но комиссию будут интересовать цифры, поэтому нам крупно повезло, что в том шаттле, который ты протаранил, пилоты Гандамов находились в кабинах своих мобилсьютов и остались живы. Не говоря уже о том, что они важные свидетели.  
Дуо недолго помолчал, перекладывая какие-то документы на столе, потом прибавил:  
\- Не для протокола: сознаюсь, если бы они погибли, я бы не расстроился. Как подумаю, что ты находился рядом с боеспособными Гандамами в этой спасательной скорлупке...  
\- Обошлось, - ответил Хиро.  
\- Угу.  
Дуо поморщился, как от физического дискомфорта, и повел плечами, расслабляя напряженные мышцы.  
Хиро тут же встал с места, и, подойдя к Максвеллу сзади, начал разминать ему плечи.  
\- Спасибо, - Дуо даже застонал от удовольствия, - Я с этой кабинетной работой скоро до остеохондроза достукаюсь.  
\- Тут нужно несколько сеансов массажа, - сказал Хиро.  
Он чувствовал пальцами области зажимов, но сейчас не мог сделать всё, как полагается, хотя бы потому, что мешала спинка кресла.  
\- Вот вечером и начнем, - ответил Максвелл, сладко выгибаясь под его руками.  
\- Не забыть купить массажный крем, - вслух взял себе на заметку Хиро.  
\- С каким-нибудь кондитерским ароматизатором, - попросил Дуо, - Только не ваниль.  
\- Хорошо.  
Неожиданно Максвелл выпрямился и подтянул к себе перекидной календарь.  
\- Вот черт... - проговорил он, уставившись на раскрытые странички.  
\- Вечер отменяется? - догадался Хиро.  
\- Сегодня неофициальная встреча руководителей межправительственных структур. Месяц назад запланировано, а у меня совсем из головы вылетело! Ведь вчера ещё помнил...  
\- И где? - спокойно поинтересовался Хиро.  
\- В Гонгконге. Час туда, там часа два, час обратно... Хорошо, если к полуночи вернусь. Черт, черт, черт!!!  
\- Прямо отсюда отправишься?  
\- Нет, надо домой заехать, переодеться, душ принять... Ну почему именно сегодня?!!  
\- Это не последний вечер, - сказал Хиро.  
\- Спасибо, утешил!  
\- К тому же, если успеешь вернуться к полуночи, то ещё вся ночь будет наша.  
\- Хмм... Это другой разговор, - оживился Максвелл, - Значит, придется вспомнить, как это было раньше: урывками, между работой, но без потери качества.  
\- А разве когда-то было иначе?


	7. Chapter 7

Дуо вышел из ванной в одном полотенце, на ходу стаскивая шапочку для душа; длинная коса была венком заколота вокруг головы.  
\- Кто бы знал, до чего мне не хочется лететь на эту встречу! - заявил он.  
\- Оставайся, - предложил Хиро.  
\- Шутишь?  
Максвелл вытащил из шкафа одежду и подошел к зеркалу.  
\- Прочитал я твой отчет, - сообщил он, переодеваясь, - Только из него узнал, что Энди Лоран сам объявил себя агентом Превентерс. Я почему-то думал, что это была твоя идея.  
\- Нет. Просто, позже мне это пригодилось.  
\- Ясно. Хорошо, что они купились.  
\- Плохо, что я купился, - ответил Хиро.  
\- Что же плохого? - удивился Максвелл, - Бросился спасать коллегу - и всё удачно обернулось! А иначе мог бы упустить момент.  
\- Я не об этом. Я поверил, что это ты отправил его на задание.  
\- Спишем на стресс, - неожиданно серьезно ответил Дуо, - Я знаю, что ты мог себе вообразить.  
\- Правда? - негромко сказал Хиро, - Я думал, придется долго объяснять...  
\- Нет. И я рад, что так получилось. Если тебя спасло это минутное сомнение, значит, оно было необходимо.  
\- Не минутное.  
\- Хорошо. Скажем так: сомнение на период времени, необходимый для завершения этапа задания.  
Максвелл быстро обернулся, чтобы пронаблюдать эффект, произведенный его словами, и Хиро улыбнулся, встретившись с ним взглядом.  
\- Так-то лучше, - одобрил Дуо, - Сам же давно согласился, что всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается.  
\- Потому что ты меня в этом убедил.  
\- Я тебе об этом просто напомнил, - возразил Максвелл, - Знаешь... Я сегодня подумал: если бы ты вырос в мирное время и в благополучной семье, то вы с Энди Лораном были бы похожи не только внешне.  
\- Я не мог родиться в благополучной семье, - ответил Хиро, - По-моему, все уже давно сошлись на том, что я результат генетического эксперимента.  
\- Возможно...  
Дуо замолчал, о чем-то размышляя, потом мотнул головой и продолжил:  
\- Возможно, Лоран - тоже результат какого-то эксперимента.  
\- То есть? - спросил Хиро, почему-то почувствовав смутную тревогу.  
\- Он сам об этом не знает... А я узнал из закрытых материалов. Его мать участвовала в программе, которую финансировал фонд Бартонов. Она должна была родить ребенка, зачатого путем экстракорпорального оплодотворения. Не знаю, по какой причине она подписалась на эту программу, скорее всего, тут финансовая сторона: в семье уже была маленькая дочь, а муж, военный, долго не мог найти работу... После смерти Декима Бартона проект прекратил существование, но ребенка женщина родила и вырастила.  
\- Фонд Бартонов... - тихо произнес Хиро.  
\- Ну! - живо ответил Максвелл, - Ты ведь тоже оттуда? Так что, наверное, Лорана можно назвать твоим младшим братом!  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему нет? - Дуо даже немного растерялся, - Конечно, такое сходство может быть и случайным, но...  
\- Лоран не мог быть результатом того же эксперимента, - ответил Хиро, - Я попал к Бартону только после того, как встретил доктора Джея. И я был для них загадкой, меня изучали, как уникальный живой экспонат.  
\- Тогда... Может быть, к девяносто шестому они всё-таки разузнали, откуда ты взялся?  
\- Или всё ещё проще.  
\- Проще?  
\- Мне было пятнадцать перед тем, как меня отправили на Землю. Физиологически - уже зрелый организм. Образцы биоматериалов в криогенной камере могут храниться десятилетиями.  
\- То есть, говоря менее научными терминами... - глаза Максвелла округлились, - Куда уж проще! Ты хочешь сказать, Дороти почти угадала, и ты можешь быть его биологическим отцом?!  
\- Не исключено, - подтвердил Хиро.  
\- Стоп!  
Дуо медленно перевел дыхание, осознавая новую информацию.  
\- И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь? - спросил он.  
\- А что это меняет? Мы же не собираемся сообщать ему об этом.  
\- Конечно, нет! - Дуо искренне возмутился такой мысли, - Но... Мне кажется, даже просто знать...  
\- Во-первых, это только вероятность, - сказал Хиро, - А во-вторых...  
Он замолчал, не зная, что думать. Сторонняя информация оставалась для него в сфере чистой логики, но уже давно для Хиро существовала область, далекая от сухих причинно-следственных связей. Ему была знакома тревога не за себя, но он знал и что такое гордость за своих друзей и близких. Лоран не был для него безликим незнакомцем, и Хиро не мог понять, меняют ли что-нибудь новые сведения.  
\- Ладно, не бери в голову! - сказал Максвелл, прерывая молчание, - В любом случае, это подтверждает мою мысль: если бы ты вырос в мирное время в благополучной семье, ты был бы похож на него!  
\- Этого я не знаю, - ответил Хиро, - Но на этом задании я понял, каким я мог бы стать, если бы не встретил тебя.  
\- На Джонсона намекаешь?  
\- С ним я себя не равняю. Скорее всего, я угодил бы в бригаду "богов ветра". Но если бы и нет... Там было несколько таких, кто жил только работой. Джонсон, Нил - знак не имеет значения. Любимая работа, отличная команда, миссия длиною в несколько лет... Я бы даже не узнал, что никогда не был счастлив.  
Несколько секунд Дуо просто смотрел на Хиро.  
\- Черт... - сказал он, наконец, - Только ты можешь лишить меня дара речи. Всё, что я скажу теперь в ответ покажется мелочным и приземленным.  
\- Мне не покажется.  
Но Дуо так ничего и не сказал. Он машинально вытащил заколки, удерживавшие косу вокруг головы, и коса упала на спину, доходя почти до пояса. Потом Максвелл посмотрел на часы, и, спохватившись, повернулся к зеркалу. Времени у него оставалось в обрез.  
Дуо приосанился, поправляя галстук и критически рассматривая своё отражение. Сочетание длинной косы и строгого костюма выглядело уникально, и в то же время не вызывало нареканий. Если среди своих Максвелл оставался простым парнем, то как лицо организации он мог быть только лучшим. Всегда.  
Чтобы не тревожить Дуо в такой ответственный момент, Хиро тихонько ушел в ванную. Дверь оставалась открытой, и хоть Хиро ругнулся на сломанный душ негромко и сдержанно, Максвелл услышал.  
\- Ведь только что работал! - отозвался он, появляясь в дверях ванной.  
\- Да, пока ты тут не побывал, - со смертельным спокойствием ответил Хиро.  
\- Ну всё... Высокие темы в этом доме и минуты не проживут! - завелся Дуо, - Да ты сам свернул кран не в ту сторону!   
\- Если бы я сломал, это было бы видно, - резонно заметил Хиро.  
\- Ну не знаю...  
Дуо шагнул в душевую кабинку, прижав Хиро к стенке, и решительно крутанул кран.  
Теплая вода обрушилась на голову Максвелла, на его безупречный костюм, мгновенно вымочила волосы и потекла за шиворот.  
\- Хиро!!!  
Всё остальное было сказано одними губами. Впрочем, ещё со второй встречи Дуо знал, что читать по губам Хиро умеет.  
\- Ты же не хотел никуда лететь, - спокойно сказал Хиро.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? - Дуо был почти в ярости, - Это встреча межправительственного уровня! Мне что, сейчас позвонить, и сказать, что меня супруг не отпускает?!!  
\- Салли полетит вместо тебя, - быстро сообщил Хиро.  
\- Салли?.. - переспросил Дуо, остывая, - Так это была её идея? Ну да, она же несколько раз предупреждала, что у меня начали проявляться признаки гиперответственности, и мне пора бы немного отдохнуть от работы. Хо-ро-шо, когда зам - дипломированный психоаналитик!  
Максвелл не скрывал недовольства, он не любил, когда что-то решали за него.  
\- Вот этих подробностей я не знал, - сказал Хиро, - Буду иметь в виду. А идея целиком была моя.  
\- Правда? - Дуо тут же улыбнулся, - Но если ты так хотел, чтобы я остался, надо было так и сказать!  
\- Я так и сказал, - напомнил Хиро.  
\- Точно, - признал Дуо, - Было. Но с душем ты ловко придумал, не ожидал! А я-то хорош! Повелся, повелся...  
Хиро уже снимал с него мокрую одежду.  
\- Мне было у кого учиться, - ответил он.

* * *

Хиро бесшумно приблизился к кровати и остановился, не торопясь будить своего партнера; ночью они уснули очень поздно, а каждая лишняя минута утреннего сна много значила для Дуо. Максвелл спал на животе, обхватив руками подушку. Одеяло сползло вниз, укрывая его от пояса и ниже, и свободно заплетенная коса дугой пересекала голую спину.   
Помедлив, Хиро всё-таки протянул руку, чтобы потрясти Максвелла за плечо, но хватило и первого прикосновения: Дуо тут же перевернулся на спину, открыв глаза. Секунду они смотрели друг на друга, потом Максвелл улыбнулся, сладко потягиваясь, и промурлыкал:  
\- Привет, незнакомец!  
\- Вставай, на службу опоздаем, - сказал Хиро.  
\- Ты-то куда опоздаешь? – ухмыльнулся Дуо, садясь в постели, - Тебе после такого задания положен реабилитационный отпуск.  
\- Какой продолжительности?  
\- Какой захочешь! - великодушно объявил Максвелл.  
\- Щедро.  
\- Вот ещё! Когда речь идет о внеплановых отпусках, ты всегда берешь меньше, чем тебе полагается.  
\- В этот раз отпуск взять придется, - сообщил Хиро, - мне нужно вернуть своё лицо.  
\- А ты не торопись, - Дуо заговорщически подмигнул ему, - Сказать по правде, это был очень... интересный опыт. Чужое лицо, но там, где это имеет значение – по-прежнему мой Хиро!  
\- Там, где это имеет значение? – хладнокровно повторил Хиро.  
Максвелл слегка кашлянул, на секунду отведя взгляд, но тут же собрался с мыслями и в праведном негодовании воскликнул:  
\- Я имел в виду твою душу и сердце! А ты про что подумал?!  
\- Да, я именно про ТО и подумал.


	8. Chapter 8

Отчет сдан, заявление на отпуск ушло в кадры, у юридического отдела никаких вопросов, и даже пресс-службе больше не до него: группа Пискрафта вернулась с Марса, все внимание сейчас к ним.

Предоставленный самому себе, Хиро вернулся на свое место, сел к столу и включил компьютер. У него не было отдельного кабинета, хоть он и числился руководителем группы: агенты, специализировавшиеся на индивидуальных заданиях, не задерживались в офисе, и начальнику хватало отгороженного закутка с рабочим местом и сейфом для документов.

Хиро решил посвятить несколько минут собственным делам. Официально, он уже был в отпуске и мог отправляться домой, но упрощенный протокол доступа к секретным архивам был открыт только с компьютеров внутренней подсети, и Хиро предпочел воспользоваться этой возможностью: из дома пришлось бы вводить пароль для каждого вновь открываемого файла.

Он не искал подтверждения вчерашним выводам. Даже если вечером он сам сказал о "вероятности", то лишь потому, что оказался не готов принять новую информацию. На самом деле, одно только упоминание Фонда Бартонов делало эту вероятность практически стопроцентной.

Хиро быстро нашел подробное досье на Энди Лорана. Таких данных не могло не быть, поскольку парня действительно приглашали в Превентерс... по документам выходило, всего два месяца назад. Почему он отказался? Вчера Лоран сказал по этому поводу: "Так бы и просидел несколько лет за компьютером". Бежал от спокойной, размеренной жизни? Хиро покачал головой. Лично он не усматривал ничего романтического в работе на отдаленном космическом заводе. Но - каждому свое. Даже если генетически они с Лораном очень похожи.

Данные сравнительного анализа ДНК оказались вполне ожидаемыми. Не клон. Такую карту совпадений и различий мог дать брат или сын, но сам Хиро считал возможным только второй вариант. Он практически не помнил, что с ним делали в марте девяносто пятого: все малоприятные процедуры, во время которых он пребывал в наркотическом тумане, назывались "исследованиями". Он помнил слепящий свет, белые стены и металлический звук, с которым иногда стучали друг о друга медицинские инструменты. Наркотик приглушал боль, а прикосновения, не несущие боли, почти не регистрировались: на это время Хиро полностью отключался от действительности. Вот это он помнил: как хотел, чтобы ему позволили остаться в этом состоянии, где не было совсем ничего...

И вот теперь, одно из последствий тех "исследований"... Лоран? Хиро еще раз посмотрел на открытые файлы. В личном деле Лорана не могло быть никакой информации о том проекте. Нормальная семья: супруги, двое детей. Хиро отметил, что и муж, и жена - голубоглазые шатены. Возможно, внешность будущих родителей учитывалась?.. Он не знал, с чего начать поиск информации о самом проекте: в архиве хранилось слишком много данных, связанных с Декимом Бартоном. Но если Дуо сказал, что читал об этом...

Хиро быстро пробежался по папкам и открыл личный каталог Максвелла, внешний пароль он знал. Вложенные папки оказались закрытыми, но одна из них так и называлась: "Для_ХИРО!!!!!!!". Число восклицательных знаков означало порядковый номер одного из оговоренных паролей.

В каталоге нашлось все: и сами данные, и полные пути к источникам, откуда файлы были скопированы. Хиро решил, что пройдется по внешним источникам позже. Сейчас ему было достаточно того, что успел собрать Максвелл. Проект Фонда Бартонов, связанный с генетическими исследованиями. Попытки выращивания эмбриона в искусственных условиях, каждый раз неудачные, что не поддавалось объяснению, ведь сама технология была давно отработана, и не первое поколение успешно применялась в колониях. Потом - привлечение суррогатных матерей. Восемь женщин, молодых, здоровых, уже имеющих собственных детей... Хиро посмотрел фотографии: все - голубоглазые шатенки. Да, похоже, внешность родителей учитывалась. Зачем?.. Спросить было некого. Семь проведенных по всем правилам процедур и семь неудач. "Генетическое нарушение, несовместимое с жизнеспособностью организма". Это звучало как приговор. Восьмая попытка. "Нацуми Лоран, 23 года, замужем, имеет четырехлетнюю дочь". Её даже не считали "последним шансом" проекта. Все уже уверились в неудаче. Декабрь девяносто шестого, канун Рождественской войны, самому Бартону наверняка было уже не до этого проекта. Но процедуру в исследовательском центре все-таки провели, пусть и просто "для отчетности". И на этом все записи о проекте обрывались.

Хиро откинулся на спинку стула, продолжая смотреть на экран. Значит, Лоран - единственный... Хиро даже не представлял, как сформулировать определение. Единственный удачный результат? Он знал, что фраза "биологический отец" является грамотной даже с юридической точки зрения, но существует ли такое понятие, как "биологический сын"? Случившееся не было даже его собственной ошибкой, не говоря уже о сознательном выборе: выбор сделали за него и против его воли, но сейчас Хиро был одновременно возмущен, растерян и... счастлив.

Он знал, что никогда не расскажет, даже не намекнет на это самому Лорану, или кому-то из его семьи, но он также знал, что теперь не захочет, не сможет полностью потерять его из виду. Ничего обязывающего: лишь раз в год поздравить с днем рождения и спросить, как дела. Дату можно не записывать, он её навсегда запомнил. И стоило ли теперь размышлять, как бы он относился к Лорану, не сообщи ему Максвелл сведения о том проекте? Конечно же, Хиро никогда бы не забыл молодого человека, который спас ему жизнь. И все-таки, чувства были бы немного другими. Потому что сейчас кроме уважения, благодарности и прочих чисто дружеских чувств, была еще гордость, что у него такой... сын!

Хиро снова взялся за клавиатуру и вернулся к досье Лорана. Там была подборка фотографий, начиная с детского возраста.

* * *

Время пролетело незаметно, и Хиро оторвался от экрана, только услышав, как открылась дверь.

\- Хорошо, что ты ещё здесь, - с порога сказал Зекс, - Зайди к Максвеллу!

\- У него пресс-конференция через три минуты, - ответил Хиро, глянув на часы в нижней части экрана.

\- На пресс-конференцию иду я, а ты зайди к Максвеллу.

\- Что-то случилось? - встревожился Хиро, вскочив с места.

\- Некогда рассказывать.

\- А в двух словах?

\- Трант Кларк, - в двух словах ответил Зекс.

И этого оказалось более, чем достаточно.

Через несколько секунд Хиро уже был у кабинета Максвелла.

\- Можно, я сам его убью? - услышал он, открывая дверь.

\- И потеряешь все, чего достиг собственными силами? - спокойно ответила Салли, - Думаешь, он того стоит?

\- Хех... Знаешь, что сказать, - Максвелл крутанул головой, - А, Хиро!.. Тебе уже сообщили?

Хиро закрыл дверь и кивнул.

\- Да... - подтвердил Максвелл, - На Марсе был не один сумасшедший, их там было двое! И они друг друга накручивали, иначе до всего этого вообще бы не дошло.

Дуо улыбался, но Хиро слишком хорошо знал: когда он улыбается ТАК, это значит, что ему очень плохо. Он подошел ближе, и Салли тенью выскользнула за дверь, не сказав больше ни слова. Когда дверь закрылась, Дуо медленным движением обмотал косу вокруг шеи, как будто собираясь задушить себя. Он проделал это машинально, думая о чем-то другом, и жест не представлял реальной опасности для жизни, просто был еще одним очень плохим знаком.

\- Вот... фотографии прислали, - сказал Максвелл, глядя на свой стол, - Это те парни, которых на Марсе сделали секс-рабами...

Хиро подошел к столу и развернул к себе веер из трех фотографий, вглядываясь в незнакомые лица. Молодые люди, каждому около двадцати лет. Голубоглазый блондин, смуглый черноглазый брюнет и шатен с серыми глазами. Затравленные взгляды и лица, на которых, казалось, навсегда отпечатались страх и покорность. Вчерашняя мысль всколыхнулась с новой яростной силой: "Убить! Убить мерзавца, который посмел сделать такое!" Но Хиро промолчал. Максвеллу сейчас наверняка было еще хуже. Хиро медленно перевел дыхание, он все еще не знал, что сказать.

\- А вот так они выглядели, когда их нашли, - проговорил Дуо, выложив на стол еще три фотографии.

В первый миг, Хиро просто не поверил глазам и схватил карточки, будто надеясь стряхнуть с них страшный мираж. На блондине - розово-сиреневая рубашка и легкий жилет; волосы брюнета завязаны в тугой хвост; один глаз шатена скрыт длинной челкой, на другом - зеленая контактная линза...

\- Нет... - Хиро произнес это почти беззвучно.

Уже сложившаяся головоломка снова смешалась, превращаясь в куда более страшную картину.

\- Следующим должен был стать Энди Лоран, - все так же спокойно сообщил Максвелл, - Он действительно сам подал резюме, но только после неофициального приглашения. И прежде на этот завод никогда не брали сотрудников младше двадцати пяти лет, он стал первым.

Багровая волна ярости поднялась, грозя захлестнуть его, и сквозь гул крови в ушах, Хиро с трудом различил голос Максвелла:

\- А его фотографии уже были на Марсе, в общей коллекции...

Еще несколько карточек легли на стол, и среди них Хиро углядел одну из тех, которые только что рассматривал на экране в своем кабинете. И в этот самый миг... Стена гнева и ненависти рухнула, и стало легче дышать. С Лораном ничего не случилось. Пусть чудом, пусть в последний момент, но все сложилось благополучно. Благодаря самому Лорану, благодаря Кею, благодаря всем тем, кто встал на его сторону.

\- А меня он хотел... лично, - продолжал Максвелл, - И чтобы я знал, что все это случилось из-за меня.

Еще один веер фотографий: портреты Дуо и двадцатилетней давности, и совсем недавние. Последняя деталь головоломки встала на место, и Хиро вдруг понял, что минуту назад он сам чуть не оказался именно там, куда их пытался загнать противник. Может быть, бывший "стервятник" действительно мстил всему человечеству, но Трант мстил пилотам, которых хотел сделать ответственными за все случившееся, если не перед лицом свидетелей, то перед их собственной совестью. И Максвелл уже был там: он чувствовал ответственность, ПЕРСОНАЛЬНУЮ.

\- Если бы я тогда...

Дуо закрыл глаза, и Хиро похолодел, опознав, что означают движения его рук: Максвелл мысленно ловил цель в перекрестье прицела.

\- Дуо, посмотри на меня! - потребовал он.

Его самого спасло воспоминание о Лоране, Максвелла мог спасти только он.

Дуо вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Он больше не улыбался, и в его глазах была мольба о помощи... и надежда на единственно верный ответ.

И тогда Хиро одним резким движением стащил через голову рубашку, вместе с расстегнутым пиджаком, оставшись голым до пояса. Он бросил одежду на пол и показал себе на руку, туда, где чуть ниже плеча осталась белая отметина. Сотни других шрамов зажили на его теле бесследно, но этот остался, может быть, именно ради сегодняшнего дня.

\- Никогда, - сказал Хиро, - Слышишь? Никогда не жалей о том, что ты кого-то не убил!


End file.
